


Fat Chance

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fall Yall, Fat Camp, Find out, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, High School Flashbacks, High School Teachers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nerd Geta, Online Dating, Online Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexy Geets, Shitty Family, Vegeta with Glasses, Virgin or Not, neurodivergent character, science camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Vegeta is a high school teacher struggling to find his place in his career field and manage a social life--well that was thrust onto him. Bulma is single and nursing her heart after her ex-boyfriend and close friend moved on since their last break up much to her shock. Goku is nervous and anxious to win over the heart on a new teacher. His brother on the other hand has a budding romance he wants to bring IRL.
Relationships: Android 17/ Tights Briefs, Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Puar/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 260
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

He waved a hand casually, "Ah you don't gotta call me that, jus' Goku s'fine."

"Okay," she said and gathered her papers, "I'd chat more Goku but I have to get going I have some math tests to prepare."

"Really? Its the beginning of the year?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"Pretest Goku," she raised a brow. "Kami has you teaching a section of science this year you may want to get yours from the science lead."

He palmed his forehead, "Aww shoot I's forgot," he laughed nervously, "I'll see yah later Miss Mau." His smile flashed his braces at her and she nodded heading down the hallway. One of the other teachers Piccolo met her on the walk back and he felt his chest tighten. Why couldn’t it be that easy for him? To just chat with Chichi and be around her?

Goku watched her hips swing ever so slightly and waited until the clicking of her heels faded into the background. Goku headed down to the other end of the hall toward the science lead’s room.

He opened the door wearing a smile, "Hey Vegeta. I was hoping you hads the pretests for my class."

The shorter man was on a chair hanging a photograph and snarled when the door slamming rattled the room causing him to drop the frame.

Goku rubbed his neck sheepishly. Vegeta muttered some curses and wiped his glasses off on his shirt, "Damn it Kakarrot must you insist on slamming doors. I already put them in your classroom!"

"Oh thanks, Geta," Goku was about to walk out but turned back around, "Vegeta."

The shorter man hopped off the chair and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, “Yes?”

“Do you know if Miss Mau and Mister Piccolo are just friends?” he asked, trying to look casual.

“Why would I know that or care to know that?” Vegeta said pointedly. “Besides they are math department.”

“Well, my friends are all over so yours oughta be?” He reasoned.

“I do not have friends. I have people who barge into my classroom and thrust their presence on me. Like that blue-haired maniac,” he sighed as the door swung open, “Right on time.”

Bulma smiled at the two, “Hey Goku! I got your computer ready for yah! Oh and Vegeta I finally realized where I know you from.”

“Great,” He muttered dryly.

“You are little Geta! From science camp!” she giggled and his shoulders slumped.

“I hated that nickname for the record,” he bit and adjusted his thick-framed glasses. Vegeta tugged at his dress shirt and adjusted his tie.

“Awww you were so wittle. You never came back though after what 8th grade?” Bulma commented curiously.

“I never came back because of that very reason. No fat short kid wants to be referred to as 'little Geta'. It’s insulting. I was older than you and your asshat of a boyfriend. Now I am done with this conversation and since you are clueless and will continue to harass me until the day I die, I will leave my OWN classroom!” Vegeta burst out and slammed the door as he left. The safety stop on the door—that only worked when it wanted to—softened the slam, killing the effect. “Fuck!” he cursed before walking away.

“Oh my god…Goku I think Vegeta feels like we were mean to him,” Bulma stated, palming her forehead.

“There's no we Buls. I didn't go to science camps,” Goku shrugged and Bulma glared at him. “Thanks for fixing my computer though. You might wanna go morning announcements are soon?”

“Awww shit!” she yelled and ran out.  
…

Vegeta sighed, picking up his bag filled with pretests and his workout gear. Today was hardly what he had hoped for, between Bulma’s badgering and Kakarot’s incompetency he was beginning to regret taking this job at a new school.

Overall his day could’ve been worse, he could’ve spent it with his father and brother like before. Though Bulma brought attention to the issues he had wanted to bury for so long. He didn’t feel that his fit of rage was out of line however Bulma didn’t seem to remember science camp the way he did. Though why would she? Bulma was beloved and well-liked by everyone.

Vegeta was not.

Even amongst his own family, Vegeta was not the favorite. His bitter view of the world had not helped this shortcoming. His mother insisted she had no favorites and maybe she didn’t, but his father certainly did. Tarble was everything Vegeta’s father wanted out of a son which had been the main topic of several fights amongst them. Tarble was charismatic, likable, athletic, and of course naturally fit and built.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was none of those things and had to work incredibly hard to be about half of the man his father expected. Now as an adult, he was arguably more in shape than his brother.

Yet again, Tarble had to one-up him as an adult by being happily married and getting the varsity wrestling coach position that their father used to have...over Vegeta. His luck changed when Raditz gave him a call that a few varsity coaching opportunities were opening up at West City High. Then the reality of his placement in life came crashing down with a pouty smile and a knot of blue hair.

Regardless, it was time for a fresh start.  
...  
She snatched the bag of Cheetos out of Yamcha’s lap and he huffed. “Do you remember Vegeta Ouji from science camp?”

“Who?” Yamcha asked as he got up to pick another snack from the bag Bulma brought over. This had been their routine since they were in middle school. After the first day of school, they would go over to Yamcha’s because his mom was always working and eat junk food. As they got older it turned into... exploring.

Now as adults working at a high school they kept up the routine. Yamcha was a culinary teacher and Bulma was a tech teacher so they would share gossip and reflect on their own high school experiences.

“He’s a science teacher at the high school. Vegeta. Spikey hair. Grumpy. Friends with Raditz and Goku.”

“Awww little Geta!” Yamcha chimed with a big goofy grin. “He was an odd kid. He threatened to stab me with a butter knife in the cafeteria.”

Bulma chuckled at her ex-boyfriend, who also happened to be one of her best friends. Yamcha seemed to remember science camp fondly so maybe this was all a misunderstanding. “When is Tien going to be home? I want to be sure I don’t step on your toes. Contrary to Tien's warped judgment I know you aren't still obsessed with me”

“He will be home in a bit but Buls. He’s taken on some new clients. AND Tien doesn’t hate you. He just feels kind of weird about us being so close because well we were together for a while. Tien is just a little high strung. He thought Puar and I were a thing. He didn’t believe me until I told him she is my half-sister,” Yamcha rolled his eyes and Bulma laughed.

“Well, I don’t want to intimidate Tien. I am a hottie and a smartie. How is Puar? I mean I know she had a lot going on with her health and stuff.”

“She’s good. I think she is finally coming to terms with her body and everything. She’s seeing this guy and I have yet to meet him. Which kind of pisses me off. She’s my baby sister I wanna make sure this guy isn’t a dick. Like men have always slashed her confidence.”

“She’s a pretty girl!” Bulma defended, stuffing her mouth with a glazed donut.

“I know! Tien finally stopped offering to make her meal plans and workout routines. He honestly wasn’t trying to hurt her feelings but she would sulk about her weight and eat handfuls of chocolate with me and ice cream. So he wanted to help, but it just made it worse.”

“Some help you are!” Bulma yelled poking Yamcha’s stomach. “Oh dang you still got abs,” she commented as if she was shocked and Yamcha rolled his eyes, “Seriously though emotional eating with an emotional eater is shitty.”

Yamcha waved his hands, “I know! I know. But like we’ve always been like that with our parents being so absent...all three of them. I mean my dad was in jail. Her dad was military and our mom was always ‘busy’. And unfortunately, my metabolism burns it off way quicker than hers. But she met him online Bulma. GAMING. He could be a serial killer.”

“Well hopefully not,” Bulma said and Yamcha shot her a glare. “Listen Puar needs a man. Her self-esteem is so low Yammy. She thinks a man won’t want her and she is so cute. She’s a plus-size princess. A lot of guys are into a curvy woman.”

“Well, I don’t like seeing her hurt and some of these guys just see her as an object. Puar is beautiful and she means the world to me so I will cut a bitch if someone hurts her. and if I can’t take em. Tien would go to jail for me. He is good at covering shit up though.”

“Excuse me?”

“Tien has done some shit. He has broken the law like a lot of times. He has done some shit Bulma.”

“No…. Tien? He does yoga every day and likes puppies. He’s a traveling massage therapist and yoga instructor! When we were in high school he volunteered in the sports med team. He’s been openly gay since he was 16,” Bulma listed off.

“Pansexual.” Yamcha corrected and shrugged, “My man has a dark past and it is sexy as fuck.”

“Damn he is,” Bulma said and Yamcha smacked her with a pillow. “Anyway Chichi is having people over for her birthday this weekend. You three better be there. She is anxious to be starting her first official year teaching. Also, question?” she started and side-eyed him, “Who bottoms between you and Tien?”

“Bulma!” he barked with a laugh.

Bulma shrugged, “I’m just wondering. You were always the more submissive one when we were together. And hey I wouldn’t mind a cuddler these days.”

Just as Yamcha was giggling and preparing a retort of some sort the front door open and Tien walked in. Yamcha beamed at his boyfriend who somehow managed to look even tenser when he locked eyes with Bulma.

“Hey, babe!” Yamcha smiled and tilted his head up for a kiss, which Tien gave rather quickly.

“Will Bulma be joining us for dinner?” Tien asked, crossing his arms and promptly moving to put away his bag.

Bulma rolled her eyes, “I don’t know Tien I might,” she said and Yamcha smacked her arm.

Tien froze and looked down at his feet, “Excellent…”

Bulma gave Yamcha a knowing look and continued with the conversation, “Tien do you remember a kid from science camp little Geta?”

“Vegeta Ouji. Yes. Why?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“He seemed to be kinda pissed when I mentioned science camp,” Bulma said with a shrug.

Tien scoffed, “Well you two were always a clique that nobody else was allowed to be around without being isolated. It was always Yamcha and Bulma. There was never any room for anyone else.” Bulma looked at Yamcha who seemed equally confused. “What? You tended to exclude other people from hanging out with you. So maybe he felt that way too.”

“Tien, babe we barely knew each other back then,” Yamcha said with a pout.

“Yah I know. We only went to science camp with each other three summers in a row. It wouldn’t matter though in high school you never spoke to me, once again it was all about you and Bulma. You completely blew me off until a couple of years ago….Anyway, I am going to shower,” Tien muttered quietly and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Yamcha sighed and offered Bulma a small smile, “Skittles?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of SMUT in this one! There is also a flashback that I am pretty proud of!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Also Rogue the sweater vest is for you!

Goku was getting some staple items from the grocery store. He liked Friday nights because his mom let him pick dinner and tonight he picked noodles and beef. He shuffled around the store as usual, but careful to get every ingredient his mother listed for him. 

He could feel his heart race as he saw a familiar face. Her hair was draped from a fountain ponytail and Ms. Mau was even prettier in workout gear than her typical teacher clothes. 

He scooted awkwardly to the produce grabbing an apple, looking at it way too long hoping she would notice. 

"Oh hi Goku" she smiled and he thought his heart was gonna explode. She was gorgeous beyond anything he could imagine. 

"Hi, Chichi. Oh uh, Ms. Mau," he said and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"Oh uh Chichi is fine we aren't at work after all.” She smiled at him and peeked into his basket hanging from his arm and she blushed, admiring the muscly arm holding it, “Dinner?” 

“Yeahhh, I ain’t tah great cook but I try,” he fibbed and then looked down at her. 

“Well make sure you season that beef, it’s a fatty cut so maybe just some salt and pepper if you're new to cooking,” she said and he smiled back, flashing his braces. Chichi just seemed perfect. She was athletic and liked to cook, sounded like his dream girl. She turned away from him when someone approached her from behind. 

“Ready to go?” a deep voice asked from behind her. 

She smiled brightly at the other man and spoke up, “Oh yep! Sorry to keep you waiting, Piccolo. Have a nice evening Goku!” she chimed and he felt his chest cave in on itself. 

…

“Myyyy heeaarrrrttt,” Goku whined and Raditz threw a plastic spatula at him. He let it hit face and continued groaning, “I can’t believe it. Chichi has a boyfriend…” 

“People fuck and date Kakarot grow up,” Raditz barked, scarfing down his food. 

“Raditz! Be sensitive to your baby brother!” Gine barked and cradled Goku’s face, “My poor baby boy you and your brother will each find a nice girl someday. But I better approve. I am not letting my boys out from under my roof until you both find ‘the one’. No hussies on momma’s watch," she sang and waved her finger at them. 

Bardock lowered the newspaper and shot a glare at the boys, “And can you hurry it up? You are 26 and 33. I thought at this point I would get rid of Kakarot at least.” 

“Wooowww thanks dad,” Raditz drawled, “It’s not like I haven’t dated.” 

“What? You spent your youth running around it is no secret. Kakarot has had one girlfriend ever. Just get married so your mother and I can either die happy or finally have kitchen sex.” 

“Why not both,” Raditz commented and Bardock glared returning to the newspaper. 

Raditz cleaned off his plate and made his way to his room. It’s not like he enjoyed living with his parents at this point in his life. In his family’s culture, you didn’t move out until you got married and it’s not like he minded saving money.

He adjusted his headset and waited for her like he usually did, sending her a text that he was online. When he heard her humming on the other line, he smiled. ”I gotta move out soon," Raditz groaned. 

"Why?" 

"My brother is sulking all the time because he has unrequited love syndrome. My mom is overbearing. My dad talks about their sex life all the time.”

She giggled and it made him smile, “Well... I suppose being blunt runs in the family then now doesn’t it.” 

“Me? Blunt?” He joked. 

“Yes mister ‘I like BBW’ after chatting for only a few weeks. You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

He snorted and shook his head, ”I was scared you were gonna be done with me after like our first messages," Raditz said with a snicker. 

"Why?" she said sarcastically. 

He rolled his eyes, "Because when I told yah I liked big women you seemed kinda freaked out," he snickered. 

She giggled back, "I mean I was worried it was gonna be like just a fetish thing. Yah know? There's a lotta guys who wanna just have sex but don't spell that out, yah know?" 

"I mean I'd love that...but we've had this online thing going for months, clearly I am in it for more than just that, Kitten." 

Puar stirred in her seat and giggled, "We do stuff. You like my pics and my sexy calls." She muffled a giggled when she heard him groan. 

"I know, and I do love doing that with you. I just want to have something in real life. I wanna kiss you and as much as I love your body I wanna know what you look like. I wanna grab you and ravage you. And...I'm in my thirties, Kitten I wanna spend my extra time with someone. I'm serious about us. I'd move you in with me tomorrow." 

"You know my brother would freak out," she squeaked. 

"Well, you’re a grown woman." 

"Ray-Ray you know I can't just move out." 

"I'll pay the bills and take care of yah. Or we can split because I am totally a feminist," he snorted and Puar snickered.

“...Speaking of all this, you alone baby?” 

“Of course. Why?” 

“Check your phone,” she said purring at him. 

Raditz opened his phone and was met with a photo that framed her body from the neck down. Her bra was strap-y and hardly contained any part of her breasts. Her stomach was round and soft. He loved that about her. Her panties were dark and lacey barely covering her, and it was as if he could just reach through the screen and grab her. 

Everything about her body was sexy to him, and his eyes traveled up and down the picture examining every curve of her body as he bit on his lip until it nearly bled. 

“Baby?” she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice, “Do you like?” 

Raditz inhaled deeply, “Of course I love it. I just wanna taste you, Kitten. God your so fucking perfect….You dressed like that and nowhere to go, baby... There’s no one to take care of you.” He propped his phone upon his keyboard, reaching for the button and zipper of his jeans. 

“Oh yah? What would you do to me, baby?” she asked playfully and she reached down between her thick thighs.

Raditz smirked admiring the photo in front of him. So it was one of those calls. “First I would cover that pretty neck of yours in bites and kisses.” Puar moaned as she palmed her breasts. Raditz reached for the bottle of lotion on his desk. 

Another photo popped up on his screen, this time her bra was gone and her petite hands were cupping her breasts. Her chest was overflowing despite her attempt to hold them, leaving peeks of her nipples exposed. He inhaled sharply his voice shaking, “You already touching yourself Kitten?” 

“It’s just one finger, baby it’s not enough. I need your big, hard cock,” she purred and he could practically hear the pout in her voice. He could feel his heart race, his woman was waiting for him. He knew Kakarrot’s room was next to his and that he had failed to lock the door and anyone could walk in at any time. “I need you now Ray-Ray.” 

He released himself from his boxers and closed his eyes, Puar's body being the only thing on his mind. “Oh, I am going to make you purr, Kitten.” He familiarly gripped himself and rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, “You want it rough, baby?” he said gruffly snapping a picture of himself and sending it to her. 

He heard her giggle and moaned. He watched his phone for anything and she sent back a heart. “Baby you are so big. I wish you were here,” she said and he felt his heartbeat in his throat. Puar had this sweetness about her that he had never experienced with another woman before and it made him melt. She was nothing like anyone he dated before. She was delicate and emotional but tough as nails and feisty. 

“Oh yah? Well, I’m there baby and you're so tight I don’t know if I can last.” 

Her breath hitched and he rested his head back against his chair awaiting her reply, “Yes baby. I want all of your big hard dick. I want you to fuck me Ray-Ray.” He picked up his pace pumping himself to the sound of her moaning. “Your so big Ray. I’m going to cum, baby.” Hearing her moan through her orgasm was all he needed as he sped up, spilling himself in his hand. 

Both of their breathing was labored and he shuffled to the bathroom in his room to clean up quickly before relaxing back in his chair. “That was just what I needed,” he said his breath still shaky. 

She giggled, “I love you Ray-Ray.” 

“Love you too,” he exhaled satisfied but empty, he wanted to meet her. 

…

Bulma was following her typical routine and stopping by her mailbox before heading out of the school. She wanted to do her friend Chichi, who was a new teacher, a favor. Chichi was her student teacher and they clicked right away, being they were both single women and had fiery personalities. 

Bulma was stuffing flyers into mailboxes when Vegeta came in trying to avoid eye contact with her. Like always, his geeky attire was rather charming. His button-down today was a deep navy with a cream argyle sweater vest fitted on top. 

Internally, she cringed at his sorry attempt to avoid her. “Hey Vegeta!” she said with a gentle smile. He half-waved awkwardly, pushing his glasses firmly into place. Bulma chewed on her lip and she took a deep breath, “Listen I was kind of reflecting on how you have been acting and well all of science camp. And I am so sorry if you ever felt like I was picking on you...you were a great lab partner. Best one I had. I really was all about team vegebul.”

He blushed and choked a little on the coffee he had been sipping on, their old team name igniting some jitters from him. Once composed, he looked up from his stack of flyers and readjusted his glasses, “I uh...thank you Bulma. I did not find you to be a bother... For the record.” 

She smiled and looked at him as he landed on the flyer she placed in his box, “My friend Chichi is a newer teacher here. She was my student teacher and I am throwing her a party for her birthday. It's no big deal just super casual, bar thing.” 

“I will consider,” he said and smiled flatly. 

“Well have a good night!” she said and headed for the door. 

“You as well,” Vegeta smiled and rolled his eyes at himself, facing the mailboxes. Bulma Briefs dammit.

…

_Several years ago_

_Vegeta used his thumb to press his glasses firmly to his face, after wiping the lens with his shirt. He had just finished dressing for the day in one of the bathroom stalls and took a deep breath. He tugged his oversized hoodie over his stomach and sighed. Today was the day, his mantra echoed and bounced around in his head. _

_“What’s taking so long, little Geta?” Yamcha huffed with annoyance. Vegeta felt his frustration bubble up. There was nothing particularly wrong with Yamcha. Only that he drove Vegeta nuts with all the attention he gave to a certain girl. _

_“He is probably changing his clothes in private so no one looks at him, He’s always covering up,” another slightly deeper voice stated matter-of-fact and Vegeta threw the door open to glare at Yamcha and Tien. Tien looked up from his book, clearly miffed by the laughter echoing in the bathroom and Vegeta’s reaction. Tien didn’t seem to ‘get’ a lot of things. _

_“Tien that’s rude to point out,” Yamcha commented and Tien’s eyebrows furrowed inward as he focused on the book in front of him. “Even if something is true. You don’t have to always say it, geez,” Yamcha said rolling his eyes at the taller bald teen. _

_“I don’t understand…” Tien muttered and walked out of the bathroom altogether. Tien stomped as he walked and threw the door open dramatically causing the other boys to turn and stare. Yamcha shrugged and made his way to the changing area. _

_Vegeta knew Tien meant no harm, in fact, he was one of the boys that didn’t make his blood boil. Vegeta felt a bit bad about how much everyone picked on Tien for being--even by Vegeta’s standards--the most awkward person he had ever met. Tien was odd and said things even Vegeta knew was taboo. But it was better Tien than himself._

_He brushed his teeth and noticed--like he did every day--that while his peers were beginning to gain definition in their faces and shoot up in height, Vegeta hadn’t grown an inch this summer and his face was still padded with baby fat that his mother would eagerly pinch as soon as he got into the car. Or as his father would call it...just fat. It was unlikely he lost any weight this summer and his dad would be sure to express his disappointment and in the same breath praise Tarble for all his athletic achievements. _

_After finishing getting ready, Vegeta made his way to breakfast where they would be writing in each other’s yearbooks. He sat down where he normally did and a flash of blue sat next to him. _

_“Hey, Vegeta! Sign my yearbook?” Bulma smiled and her side ponytail bounced, “After all we did get the highest score as lab partners this year.” _

_Vegeta nodded and had mulled over all the things he could write in her yearbook all night. He liked Bulma and now had to be the time to say something. He jotted his home phone number down and began his message. _

_His focus was broke when he heard her shriek with excitement. She was several feet away standing next to Yamcha. He didn’t hear the words exchanged but gathered it must have marveled her because she grabbed Yamcha’s collar and pressed a kiss to his lips. Yamcha colored red and although thrown off was clearly pleased. _

_Vegeta felt that familiar anger heat up his face and body like fire. He liked Bulma, but clearly, she didn’t care or like him. He looked across from him and Tien seemingly burrowed further into his book and covered his ears. Vegeta shut her yearbook and headed out of the lunchroom. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright we are building a lot of dynamics in this chapter so let me know what you think!

Chichi gave Bulma a huge hug as soon as she walked in the door. “Bulma thank god you're here. I just realized I hardly know anyone you invited. Piccolo didn’t come and he is my only friend in the whole school and that’s only because we both teach math.” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“About what?” Chichi asked clearly missing Bulma’s insinuation. 

“Well, this is your second year here! You said you want to make friends so 25th birthday bash here we come!”

“I can’t believe Vegeta came. How did you manage that?” Chichi asked. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t?” Bulma asked staring at Vegeta like a monkey outside a zoo. 

Goku was shoveling cheese fries in his mouth and staring down into his third beer. He supposed it had been his fault. He had gotten attached to Chichi without even knowing whether she was single or knowing her. 

Raditz was distracted by his phone texting whoever Kitten was. Vegeta was only here because he lost a bet with Raditz. A stupid bet but a bet. “Kakarot you need to get over it there are plenty of pretty girls here,” Raditz commented, slapping his phone down. 

Vegeta looked around the room and sipped from his vodka, “They all look like college party girls? I see no classy women here,” he said with a sneer. 

Raditz rolled his eyes, “This is why you are forever single Vegeta.” 

“I’ve dated...when I was in my teens,” he said defensively, “I am just very particular.” 

Goku looked between the two men continuing to eat from the baskets in front of him. “Yah okay. Well, I am heading out. I don’t even know Chichi and I got better shit to do than what you two sulk,” Raditz said. 

“Like what?” Vegeta barked at him as he walked off.

“Jack off,” Raditz yelled over his shoulder and winked. Vegeta scoffed and turned away to hide his pinkened cheeks. 

“Vegeta why was I so dumb?” Goku mumbled. 

Vegeta quirked a brow at the other man, “Do you really want me to answer that question?”

Goku ignored his dig and kept talking, “I had no clue Chichi had a boyfriend and I fell for her. And now I am here because I said I would be and I’m miserable. I mean I guess they could be friends but they cook together.” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stared into his glass, “Sounds intimate,” he said sarcastically. 

“I know!” Goku agreed, sinking into the booth and Vegeta finished off his glass. 

“I am going to get another drink,” he announced and awkwardly pat Goku’s shoulder before heading for the bar. He saw Bulma and gave her a typical awkward Vegeta wave and paused when he made eye contact with the woman Bulma was talking to. 

“Oh wow. Hi Vegeta.” Puar said smiling at him and giving him a quick hug. 

Vegeta blinked his eyes dramatically and smiled a little, returning Puar’s hug. Bulma could feel her chest tighten and she chewed on her lip, watching Vegeta open up to someone else. It stung considering how hard she had worked to even get him here. “Puar. How are you? It has been years.” 

“It has.” She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Still not a talker huh?” 

Vegeta snorted with a bit of a smirk, “Not at all. What are you having to drink? I am going to grab another.” he said raising his empty glass. 

“I’ll just take a beer.” she smiled and thanked him. Once he walked away Bulma slid closer to Puar. 

“So you know Vegeta?” 

“Oh! We dated when we were young.” Puar said casually. “We were like teenagers and we only saw each other in the summer so we broke up once high school was over,” she shrugged and Bulma’s mouth gaped open. Vegeta did have a social life. 

“So like summer camp?” Bulma questioned. 

“Yah well you know how my mom and dad sent me to fat camp like every summer? That’s where I meet Vegeta,” she smiled and twirled her ponytail around her finger. “It was just sweet and innocent,” she giggled and Bulma bit her lip. 

“So where is your brother?” Bulma asked quickly changing the subject, as Vegeta came back to the table the girls had settled at. He sat next to Puar and Bulma tried to not react. 

“Yamcha is on his way. He’s picking up Tien,” Puar shrugged and took a sip from her drink. Vegeta sat quietly but sneered at the mention of Yamcha. “Hm? What’s wrong with my brother?” Puar asked and Vegeta paled.

Yamcha walked into holding Tien’s hand, leading him directly to the booth Bulma was at. Tien's shoulders slumped but he ultimately smiled softly when he saw Puar, “Yah what’s wrong with Yamcha?” he teased and laughed with a goofy grin. 

Vegeta blinked and looked from person to person, “Yamcha is your brother?” he asked Puar with intense confusion. 

Puar nodded, “Yah! Do you guys know each other?” 

“Uh…” Vegeta drawled and tried his best to sink into the booth. 

Yamcha waved casually at his sister and sat down next to Tien, “Yah Puar we went to science camp together. He was Buls partner one year. Good to see yah Vegeta.” 

Vegeta covered his face, muttering dozens of foreign curses and Puar’s mouth gaped open. Puar looked at Vegeta with a raised brow, “Oooohhhh wow so I just connected who science-camp-girl was and her jerk boyfriend.” 

“I don’t know what you are referring to,” Vegeta said into his drink, avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

“Told you so,” Tien muttered, looking at Bulma. “Science camp sucked for some of us.”

Puar scoffed and huffed and Vegeta, “Uh-huh. Sure. Well, I am going to leave you three to have an awesome science camp reunion! Tien! Let’s go!” Yamcha looked at his boyfriend curiously. Tien shrugged and followed her after she scooted past Vegeta. Yamcha scratched his head and mumbled something about needing to track down his sister and boyfriend leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone. 

“Soooo you met Puar after science camp?” 

Vegeta emptied his drink before speaking, “Yah. Fat camp.” 

Bulma tilted her head, “You? Fat camp?” 

Vegeta snorted, not phased by her flattery, “Yeah. I was a really fat kid. I used to hide brownies in my sock drawer growing up. My dad sent me there the summer after my last time at science camp. I always struggled with my weight and he wanted to fix that,” Vegeta shrugged. “Though it did not work. I went every summer until college.” 

“Oh...I am sorry. That just seems harsh on a kid.” 

“It was, but I guess he eventually got to me,” Vegeta responded. He took a deep breath and started, “I did some digging...and I have to ask why are you teaching media technology?” 

Bulma tilted her head and smiled knowingly, “Because?” 

Vegeta laughed softly, “Because you have a Ph.D. in molecular physics. I mean our physics teacher is ancient. None of the students pass the AP exams and the science department could use someone more proficient. I examined last year's records when I got here.” 

“Well...Gero has been teaching it since I was in high school so that’s why.”

“And he is awful,” Vegeta scoffed, “And his children are no walk in the park. Lapis refuses to teach the proper biology curriculum and ends up staying on ecology for too long. And Lazuli teaches the curriculum but just has her students read the book. I mean I get it. Freshman science is awful but it was what was open when she applied.” 

“Maybe you should hang out in engineering or media. We are islands.” 

“I would happily join your island,” he said with a soft laugh and Bulma smiled. 

...

_ Several years ago _

_ Puar was sitting next to him on the dock swinging her legs. Vegeta held her hand and watched the water ripple as he tossed small rocks into the water. They had been dating for a while but had only seen each other for three summers. Vegeta and Puar were very different people.  _

_ Underneath Vegeta’s gruff exterior and attitude he was like any other kid here, frustrated and feeling alone. He hid it well with beating people to the punch verbally and if necessary physically.  _

_ Puar, on the other hand, was a human ray of sunshine. She was sweet and optimistic. She was also fragile and easily bothered by the insults slung at her. Being here wasn’t either of their choices. Their parents both sent them here every summer to ‘address their weight problem’. They had found friendship and comfort in each other and before they knew it fell into both of their first relationships.  _

_ Puar would remember how Vegeta asked her out and their first kiss until the end of time.  _

_ ”Vegeta do you ever wanna do more than kiss?" She asked with a blushing smile. She gave his hand a light squeeze when he didn't answer.  _

_ Vegeta’s brow furrowed, "Not like this. I mean how could I want to with how we look." Between his words and his awkward shrug, Puar’s heart shattered into pieces.  _

_ Tears fell from her eyes and Vegeta watched her confused. "So like I am never gonna be pretty enough like that girl from science camp?"  _

_ "It's not like that Puar. You are pretty just I don't want to do things looking like the way I do. It's not personal. It’s just me.”  _

_ "Oh, it's not?" She rolled her eyes. "You've lost a lot more than me Vegeta. Every summer you lose so much more weight than me.”  _

_ "I have more to lose than you. Besides I can never keep it off Puar. Every year I have come back I have put on extra weight.”  _

_ “Because this program is shit and doesn’t work.” She huffed and he sighed.  _

_ “I just want to feel good about how I look when I do that.”  _

_ "Just forget it." She said tucking her knees into her body as she sobbed. He rubbed her back and she didn’t shake off his touch.  _

…

He had been looking for at least an hour, though he did make a detour to hang out with Goku and Krillin. Yamcha pushed through the crowds and finally found Puar and Tien drinking at the bar. They both appeared to be several shots in and sitting with the birthday girl. 

“Sup babe?” Tien slurred with a sloppy smile. Chichi giggled and took another drink from her glass. 

Yamcha quirked a brow at his boyfriend and snickered, “Babe are you drunk?” 

“What makes you say that?” Tien rolled his eyes and filled his wine glass. “So because I am fun? I must be drunk? I can’t just be fun on my own?”

“Yah Yamcha! Tien is tons of fun. We were just telling Chichi all about science camp and all the bullshit,” Puar chimed her ponytail swinging. 

“Babe. You know I love you for who you are. I am glad that you are having fun--”

Chichi cut him off waving her finger in Yamcha’s face, “Now excuse me Mr. Yammm-CHA. Tien is my friend. Maybe of only an hour but he is my friend. Now Bulma, she is my friend too. But you can’t keep doing this...sorry I lost my point.”

Puar shook her head, “No! You are so right!” 

Yamcha turned to his boyfriend who was picking at a salad in front of him, “Tien I am sorry. If you really feel this way can we talk about it when your not drunk and several strangers are involved?” 

“Fine.”

…

“So Raditz already left for the night huh? Didn’t wanna get beat in darts again?” Krillin teased and turned his body to face Goku. 

“Nah just talking to his internet girlfriend. Or doing whatever he does. Sometimes I wonder if this internet girl is just Launch.” 

“Nah Launch is with some older guy now. She’s really into him. Trust me she makes sure to bring it up at the special ed staff lunches,” Krillin shivered and reached for his beer. 

“Yah well my love life blows. Are you seeing anyone?” Goku asked, after ordering another round of fries and beer for them. 

“I mean I kinda was or still am I guess,” Krillin shrugged casually. “It wasn’t like a serious thing. Like we would see each other occasionally and go our separate ways.” 

Goku’s jaw dropped and he smirked, “You have a sex friend?” 

“Most people call it a fuck buddy, Goku,” he laughed but nodded, “I don’t think it is something I wouldn’t want forever and we don’t really want the same stuff in life so this is fine.” 

“Well, I don’t really curse. My mom hates it. But where did you meet her?” 

“Oh, the comedy club I do shows at. It’s not a big deal though.” 

“You’re crazy! You are always talking about your struggles with women and it turns out you are swimming in them!” 

“It’s only a few. Until I find someone worth being with.”


	4. Chapter 4

Krillin was trying to make his way to the gym. He was coaching football this year with his best friend Goku on top of being a special education teacher. He was hoping to build his resume to start applying for some administration jobs in the district. When he saw a familiar blonde waiting by the front of the gym, he froze but forced himself to go for the door. 

Just as he placed his hand on the door handle she burst out, "Is there a reason you avoid me avidly? It really bothers me. I have tried to start a casual conversation with you since the year started," Lazuli said looking down at her feet. 

"Well..." Krillin said scratching his head and slowly turning to face her, "I guess it's because you kinda picked on me in school." 

"Really?" she looked at him with a raised brow and laughed a little.

Krillin folded his arms in front of him and nodded confidently, "Well yah. In kindergarten, you kicked me under the desk. I went home with bruises on my legs. In first grade, you call me flat face. And when we got older it was Voldemort. In 2nd grade, I fell off the monkey bars and you laughed. When I got left at the zoo you said 'good he can hang out with the monkeys'. In 5th grade, you threw a fruit cup at me. In 6th grade, you called me a midget and laughed when I struggled to get on the art stools. And in high school, you told everyone that I had a tiny penis. Which stuck I got called little Krill for 4 years." 

Lazuli could feel herself deflate as Krillin listed off all the events leading to his clear avoidance of her, "But then you got pantsed senior year and proved everyone wrong," she offered. 

"I don't think sexual harassment is a win...but that’s why...I gotta go coach though so bye," he said and headed in without looking back at her. Lazuli smoothed her hair back and sighed, forcing herself to move away from the gym before it was overrun with sweaty football players. 

…

_ She had spent most of her mornings the same way, hiding in the bathroom until class started. Lazuli hated school. She hated the popularity contest it was. She hated her classmates, but she especially hated being the odd man out.  _

_ She heard some shoes clack on the floor, giggling, “OMG did you see what Lazuli is wearing today?”  _

_ “The freaky emo girl?” another girl chimed with a snort, “She is sooo weird. I heard her and her brother wear the same shoe size and just switch.”  _

_ “Yah but like Lapis is actually pretty cool. Lazuli is just weird. I heard that she pierced her own ears and nose in the bathroom freshmen year.”  _

_ “Well, I heard that her dad sent her away to a reform camp. And her acne is so bad total pizza face.”  _

_ “Do you remember her safety pin earrings?” both girls cackled and laughed at her expensive. She grabbed her bag and threw the door open to plant herself in front of the bathroom mirror. The other girls' jaw dropped and she quickly applied some powder, caking it to her face.  _

_ The other girls whispered to each other and looked at her horrified as she applied thick eyeliner around her eyes. Lazuli looked down at her wrists, noticing the source of their stare and tugged the sleeves of her band hoodie down to cover the evidence of her true feelings.  _

_ She walked out of the bathroom quickly and tugged her beanie down and took about five deep breaths before heading into her home economics class. She plopped down next to her partner whose legs dangled from his desk chair.  _

_ Krillin looked at her in a way that may her feel insecure, but not the same way others did. And she couldn’t explain it but it made her want to shrink down. “I like your hoodie,” he commented quietly, “I like MCR too.”  _

_ Lazuli relaxed in her seat and let her bangs fall in her face, “...Thanks.” _

…

Yamcha tensed when he saw the familiar blonde walk into his room. He had successfully avoided Launch at most school events considering she was a special ed teacher and he was in culinary. 

The occasional run-in was inevitable but it was only at a group event time to time and Tien would keep the conversation brief. But now she was marching into his classroom and he had just finished recleaning the kitchen. 

"Hey, sweetie. Missed that bubble butt of yours." 

Yamcha blushed a little he didn't mind how flirty she was well sometimes..."What's up Launch? Krillin send you over?" 

"Actually I came here to ask a favor. I am cooking a feast for my man. His mom used to make him homecooked food every night so I wanna make him lasagna and eggplant parmesan. He's a big guy so I wanna do the works." 

"Oh...okay give me a second," Yamcha said as he wrote down some ingredients. 

"He's a principal at another school. Total hottie. You know my type bald and beefy. Raditz and I are good now but he ruined hair for me. Always clogged my vacuum." She cackled. 

Yamcha chewed his lip with a forced smile, "Yep you have great taste. And I am sure you can handle these recipes they are kinda basic." He said rushing to jot them down. 

"No, I want the good stuff Tien told me you have the best recipes so don't hold back big boy." She winked. 

"Tien?" 

"Well, yeah we run into each other. His tight buns run classes at my gym. Anyway, thank babe. My man is gonna be impressed," she winked and headed out the door. 

…

Vegeta took a deep breath and gripped the clipboard he had in his hands tighter. He had made his way to Bulma’s classroom and was waiting for her to finish up speaking to a student. When she was done she waved him over and was stacking some papers. 

“What’s up?” she asked with a smile. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had some cat-eye reading glasses on. Vegeta could feel his ears heat up as he stared. 

“I...uh like your glasses, but that is not what I need to ask. Clearly, because that is a statement not a question,” he fumbled with his words and took a breath, “Some of my AP chem students are complaining they need help in Gero’s physics class. They have exhausted my knowledge and I can’t spend all my free time tutoring physics instead of chemistry. Would you tutor a few of them during lunch.”

Bulma wiped her glasses off, thinking, “Well we could do that or we could do some before school tutoring and open it to any subject. That way we don’t step on any toes.” 

“You know that is a great idea. I am sure some of the biology students could use some help and we can handle that.”

“Perfect. I can host it here. The media room is big and I think it’ll be fun. I definitely can’t wait to dive back into hard science. Thanks for considering me,” she smiled brightly at him. 

Vegeta tugged at his shirt collar, “Of course. No one else is qualified. Not the way you are…”

…

_ “Team Vegebul killing it again!” Bulma cheered as she showed Vegeta their score.  _

_ Vegeta snorted and shrugged, “Is it really that shocking? You are the smartest one here.”  _

_ “Well duhhh and I have an awesome lab partner!” She smiled and offered him a high-five. _

_ “Yamcha…” Tien said quietly trying to get the other boy’s attention but Yamcha had all eyes on Bulma. Tien tapped on his partner’s shoulder but Yamcha shrugged him off in a haze.  _

_ “Sure do whatever,” Yamcha muttered still looking at Bulma.  _

_ “It’s like you don’t care about me and our project,” Tien said quietly and buried his face in the nearest book.  _

_ The teacher turned back around and let out a dramatic sigh, “Tien! That is the third time today. Give me that book.”  _

_ “Nooo...no,” Tien said quietly and Vegeta shook his head. The teacher walked up to Tien and plucked the book out of Tien’s hands after receiving a little fight from him.  _

_ “Alright! Well, continue. If you would like a good example I will be keeping Bulma and Vegeta’s report up here,” the teacher announced and Vegeta watched perhaps the only other person picked on at science camp slump in his seat. Tien slammed his head down and covered his face.  _

_ Yamcha looked down awkwardly when he heard sniffles and sobs come from his partner, “You okay dude?” he whispered.  _

_ The teacher slammed Tien’s book on her work table and turned around, “Yamcha! Let him cry. It was his choice.” Yamcha flinched but looked down at his work. Vegeta sighed ‘better him than me’. _

...

Her heels clicked behind her as she hurried from her classroom to the volleyball game after school. She didn’t have time to change so she was still in her pencil skirt, tucked in shirt, and cardigan. She hadn’t spoken much to her online romance today but it was to be expected. She was in the planning stages for a musical and trying to juggle her own acting interests outside of being a teacher. 

“Hey!” A tall handsome man waved at her and she could feel her face color, “You are Puar? Ms. Azul right?” 

He threw his hand out to shake hers and she couldn’t place how familiar his voice sounded. “Uh yes. Oh, tickets yes that’s why you were hollering for me.” 

“Oh! Sorry if I freaked you out. I am supposed to just be running snack bar but looks like I may be coaching girl’s volleyball unless Launch gets here on time, which will all depend on that woman’s very unpredictable mood,” he rolled his eyes and pushed his sleeves up. 

“No problem…also Mr…” 

“I am one of the Mr. Sons at this school so Raditz will be fine,” he smiled trying not to stare at her curvy body. He failed, epically raking his eyes up and down her body, her pencil skirt clinging to every curve. 

She smiled a little and smoothed her hair into a messy bun, he was about to turn and she grabbed his forearm gently, “Oh uh. Raditz, I used to play volleyball too I could step in if needed,” she half shrugged and looked at her feet.

Raditz smirked and gave her a thumbs-up, “I think that be better than my dumb ass trying to coach. So if crazy doesn’t come back you’re on.” He rubbed his hair back flashing a tattoo on his forearm.

About 15 minutes before the game began Puar ended up coaching the girls and felt Raditz's eyes on her at different points in the match. She knew her man wouldn’t be happy to know another guy had eyes on her but it was flattering. Raditz was a hunk.

Raditz bit into a chocolate bar and promptly looked away as Puar looked back at him. Puar coached through the second set and turned on her heel when someone tapped on her shoulder. 

“Yah know. You should totally coach. They never do this well,” Raditz pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh well thank you...I guess I just was worried to take on something like that. I didn’t get much playing time when I played but I had fun,” Puar tucked some fly-aways behind her ears. 

A tall blonde ran into the gym her chest bouncing and her body shapely. “Raditz thanks for watching my girls and covering for me,” she punched his chest and winked at him. 

“Well Launch, actually Puar covered. She used to actually play so I figured it was a better call.” 

“Huh, you know enough ‘bout the game hun you went to all my games,” Launch stage whispered to Puar without quieting her voice, “We used to be a thing. Yah know bone.”

Raditz’s eyes widened and he chuckled, “Um we dated for several years but that’s a hell of a way to put it,” he rolled his eyes and forced a chuckle.

Puar looked down at her hands folded in front of her belly, “Well is there anything left for me to do before clean up?” 

“You can go take a break. Get something to eat? I’m gonna make a cup of noodles. It’s not gourmet but it’ll be something,” Raditz suggested and she nodded in agreement. 

“Oh hey make me one hun,” Launch said and winked at him heading toward her team. Puar watched the blonde leave and chewed on her full lips. Raditz had to be at least six feet tall and the man’s muscles bulged with every moment. Here he was microwaving ramen and he looked like a GQ model. 

He pulled a chair out and waved her over. She smiled and rolled her shoulders back, no harm in socializing with a coworker. 

...

Chichi finally made her way out of the school for the day. She had a long day and ended up staying late to get some grading down for her class. She was walking to her car and she saw Goku. She hadn’t had a chance to spend time with him at her party. “Goku! You are here late?” 

“I coach football,” he said quietly with a wave. 

She walked toward him, “How are you?” 

“I uh...am good. I got ribs waiting at home and corn on the cob. Which would be exciting if I didn’t have to cut them up. Braces. And I just got a new chain on them so it feels like someone is pulling my teeth together. Sorry, I don’t usually complain this much,” he said with a sigh and a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, it’s fine. Sometimes it’s good to complain, get it all out. I would recommend soup.” 

“Be easier to eat,” he said stopping at her car. He felt his skin heat up. Was he always this awkward? Was she? 

“Do you know if the track is open in the morning I am thinking about maybe taking some early morning runs?” Chichi asked. “I get stressed out and exercise is the only way I can really get it all out.” 

Goku nodded quickly, “Same!” He yelled and Chichi nodded with confusion. “Oh I uh run in the morning so yes it is open and I also exercise because of stress,” he said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh well, I guess I will see you tomorrow Goku. Have a goodnight,” she smiled and got into her car. 

“You too, Chichi.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Poor Tien has a lot going on!

"So do u see her often?" Yamcha asked. 

Tien shrugged, "She takes classes at one of the places where I instruct." 

"Yoga?" 

"Oh no. She was never into it. Said it was too chill. She was good at it though. Very flexible. She takes pole dancing classes at the studio." 

"Stripping?!?" 

"Well no. Pole dancing. They aren't like stripping in class. It's an excellent source of exercise." 

"Yeah because that's why she's doing it," Puar giggled and Yamcha shot his sister a dirty look. "Why did you guys split. You were cute together."

"She wanted more emotional attachment than I could give. She was thinking about other guys and didn't want to string me along. In reality, it was a pretty mature decision on her part. I mean above all she was my friend when I didn't have very many."

Yamcha's shoulder's dropped, high school never was a great time for either of them.  
...

_Vegeta finally walked out toward the lake, dragging his feet behind him. Today they were taking water samples for the lake and testing them in their lab later for pH and other chemicals. Humorously, they were going to swim in the unknown water. _

_He brushed his bangs over his face and cleaned his glasses off on his shirt. His swimming trunks were ill-fitting due to his height combo-ed with his large waist. His shorts hung below his knees and he had a long t-shirt pulled over his stomach. _

_Packing his clothes for this camp was painful enough. Nothing from the previous year fit him anymore and his father was sure to point it out. But now he was staring at all the other guys and girls his age who seemed confident in their attire and bodies. _

_Especially Yamcha. _

_Vegeta often envied the other teen who seemed to make friends effortlessly and was well-liked by everyone. The long-haired, tan flirty teen had all the girls drooling over him including Bulma--though she insisted that Yamcha didn’t see her that way. _

_Then his attention turned to Yamcha’s lab partner, Tien who had hardly dressed for the lake. While Yamcha was parading around in his fit shorts and bronzed abs, Tien was sulking behind him fully dressed and wearing a bucket hat, socks, and shoes. Vegeta couldn’t help but find it odd how Tien didn’t even seem to try to fit in. Because lord knows Vegeta was desperate to fit in._

_“Come on Tien! It’s just a bit of sand,” Yamcha enthusiastically and waved his partner over. _

_Tien slowly walking through the sand and frowned at his partner, “I don’t like sand in my shoes or socks or anywhere near my toes. And I don’t want to get wet,” Tien whined and groaned, shaking his hands out at his side. A quirk Vegeta had noticed a dozen times but thought was odd. _

_“Awww that’s no fun!” Yamcha whined and Tien crossed his arms. _

_“Geta! Let’s go! The faster we get the samples to the faster we get to go swimming!” Bulma chimed and blushed when Yamcha winked at her. _

_“Lookin’ good B,” Yamcha smiled. _

_Vegeta clenched his jaw and tugged Bulma toward the water, “Yep. Let’s go. Get it over with.”_  
...

Bulma noticed right away that Vegeta was the only guy wearing a shirt in a swimming pool. She tilted her head at him, her bikini pushing her chest up. 

“Must you stare at me?” Vegeta bit. 

“Why the shirt?” 

“It is not of your concern.” Vegeta barked looking down at the water. She thought she was getting somewhere with him but maybe she was mistaken. Sure a staff pool party was a bit odd but Bulma had a huge pool at her condo and everyone else seemed into it. 

Chichi tied on her cover-up over her one-piece swimsuit as soon as she got out of the pool. Piccolo was immediately chatting with her which left Goku moping at the other end of the pool. 

“Okay, I am sorry. I didn’t know it would cause a problem. For the record your build as hell and I think it be a nice show,” she said with a wink and his blush crawled up his neck. “You sure are shy, huh?” 

“I am not shy. I am…” he trailed off and muttered something to the side. 

“I mean it’s fine to be shy. Tien is shy. Puar is shy. Hell every time Yamcha kisses Tien he blushes and looks like a turtle crawling into his shell. And they have been together for a hot minute. I am surprised they don’t just tie the knot,” she said smiling at the pair of men. Tien was meditating under a tree while Yamcha sat in a lawn chair next to him soaking up the sun. 

“Kinda cute. Opposites attract huh?” 

Vegeta side-eyed her and smiled a little, “Yes they do.”

“Raditz could you get my back?” Puar asked. He hadn’t seen her get out of the water and wasn’t about to admit that he had been looking her up and down. Puar was petite and it was taking everything in his power not to stare at her generous chest and body that was concealed in a cute high waist pink polka-dot bikini bottom and matching top. Despite the suit covering more, it emphasized her assets and Raditz noticed--all of Raditz noticed. 

“Uh sure,” he forced out and took a deep breath. His heart dropped when she handed him an aerosol can of sunscreen. Though the safer of the two options he had to conceal his disappointment. 

As he sprayed down her body he couldn’t help but admire her body and felt himself stiffen. He should be feeling guilty considering how close he had grown with ‘kitten’ but here was a gorgeous woman right in front of him. “There you go,” he said and adjusted himself before she turned around. 

She smiled, lips plump and cherry red, “Thank you Raditz.” 

Vegeta had been watching Bulma out of the corner of his eye. She had been chatting with him and had all her attention on him but now she was laughing and giggling at some new assistant principal named Whis. 

The other man was tall, slender, and his abs would put many men to shame. Vegeta felt his blood boil and he got out to dry off. 

Krillin sighed and adjusted his sunglasses. He knew he shouldn’t feel that bad but he did. Lazuli’s brother Lapis had spent the entire day flirting with Bulma’s sister Tights, who is a creative writing teacher. The pair was adorable and seemed to be hitting it off, so that wasn’t the issue. 

This issue was Lazuli. She had sat by herself at one of the tables and honestly no one even bothered to talk to her. And when Krillin wasn’t trying to cheer up Goku he was watching Lazuli, who was hardly as vicious and mean-spirit as he remembered. She had bought some drinks for the group and kept to herself. She had changed? After all, she had sought him out and he never gave her a chance. 

He watched her gather her things and mumble something to Lapis before heading out of the pool. Lapis simply shrugged and returned his attention to Tights who was very passionately describing something to him. Krillin sighed as he watched her leave. 

Her eyes were shaded by her sunglasses but it was clear to him that Lazuli was alone and upset, but why did he have to be the one to do something about it?

“Hey, Ray! Can you toss me a beer?” Krillin called out and Raditz walked over to toss him a can. Puar froze and look back at the two men and it clicked. That’s where she had seen that tattoo. She promptly excused herself. 

Yamcha called back after her, “Sis you okay? Need a ride?” 

“No! Girl stuff bye!” she called out and hurried to her car. Raditz smirked at her as he looked back over his shoulder. 

“Periods,” Tien commented to his boyfriend. 

“Yes, babe. I grew up with a sister I know what girl stuff is code for,” Yamcha commented dryly and Tien shrugged. 

…

Puar groaned seeing the dots flicker as Raditz typed a message. Once she had made the connection between his tattoos at the pool party the other weekend she panicked. She was supposed to meet the man of her dreams and stood him up. And it felt awful. 

She had ignored his calls and hadn’t been on the game since their date was supposed to begin three hours ago. 

She never considered that he could be someone tied to her life already. And that fact shattered her vision of him.

Instead, she sat on her bed completely dressed for a night out wiping at her eye makeup. She was scared. When Ray Ray was just an idea she didn’t have to consider any of the outside factors. But IRL couldn’t be like online. They couldn’t hide from their friends, family, and even coworkers. 

So she felt awful. Her heart had sunk so far she wasn't sure she could ever dig it out. Her phone buzzed and she took a deep breath. 'How could u? I waited for two hours. And you fuckin stood me up? I just wanna be with you.'

'I got scared. I'm sorry...'

'Scared of what kitten? Cuz if you can't give me a solid answer I gotta assume it’s me.'

‘Just scared Ray Ray…’

‘I can’t wait forever. I won’t. And if you think I ain’t got other options. Your dead wrong.’

‘Ray please…’ she typed and choked back some tears. He left their conversation and she could feel tears threaten her eyes.

…

Vegeta sighed as he pulled up to the nice modest home that was lit with porch lights. There was already another car there and he spent a few too many minutes adjusting his tie that was tucked into his sweater vest. 

Finally, he took a deep breath and picked up the bouquet sitting on the passenger seat and headed for the door. He rolled his shoulders back and as soon as the door open his mother hugged him tightly. 

“Oh, my baby! You finally made your way here!” his mother chimed and rubbed his back. 

Vegeta let go and extended the flowers to her, “Yes. I have been very busy at the new school. It is a bit different than my last placement.” 

“Well, you will have to tell us all about it honey! Your father is very excited to see you. All he can talk about is your coaching stats thus far. And I am sure you make an amazing educator as always. Go ahead and sit down I was just about to serve everyone.”

“Oh. Uh, I will make my own plate mom.” 

“Nonsense. You haven’t been here in months. I know you don’t eat anything but protein and vegetables and I made your favorite so you will eat it,” his mother scolded. 

“Fine. Please go light on the carbs,” he sighed and was attacked by his toddler nephew than ran right into Vegeta’s leg. “Hello TJ,” Vegeta said evenly picking up the little boy who was a mirror image of his brother. The little boy squealed and hugged his neck. 

“Oh looks like he found Uncle Geta!” Tarble smiled and his wife beamed. Vegeta gave a curt wave and sat down next to his nephew’s high chair that was in the corner of the table. Dinner chat was filled with Tarble and Gure describing every detail of their lives. His parents seemed interested and Vegeta nodded along like he did every time. 

“So Vegeta. What is new with you?” his father asked and Vegeta tried to mask his own shock as he awkwardly cleared his throat. 

“Not much,” he said quietly, adjusting his glasses. His mother rolled his eyes and Vegeta playfully swallowed a scoff, “Well mother I have no children or significant other. Thus things just don’t change much.” 

“Yes, and I know you have things to talk about but you have never felt all too comfortable being in the spotlight.” 

“I have solidified some more coaching positions and I am teaching a few classes at the local community college, there," Vegeta let the words tumble out and sat back in his chair.

“That’s great son. You look great, stick around for dessert tonight,” his father commented. 

“I’ll pass. On dessert.” 

...  
“So you said your boyfriend is coming, how did you two meet?” Lazuli asked, trying to get the conversation running. 

Krillin raised and brow and shot Yamcha a curious glance, “How did you and Tien become a thing? Weren’t you very insistent that you were straight?” 

“Sometimes people don't share things about themselves because they are afraid others won't understand, so they say things defensively,” Lazuli bit out and looked away from Krillin, who looked even more confused. “Or something.” 

“Well, I was in denial about it. I’ve known Tien since we were in middle school but I was dating Bulma for several years into like our young adult years--”

“Bulma? Like your friend Bulma?” Lazuli cut off. 

Yamcha laughed nervously, “Well yah Tien is cool about it.” 

Lazuli snorted, “Sure. If my man was hanging with his ex I would be next level jealous and pissed. But go ahead continue.” Krillin tried to muffle his laughter as he opened up a soda. 

“Well, Bulma and I broke up. I needed to kind of come to terms with my sexuality. My mom and stepdad took it...hard and my sister was super supportive. We didn’t expect her dad or our mom to be...accepting. But I went to my first pride event which was like a walk event thing and Tien was there and I didn’t know anyone and my sister conveniently disappeared. Hence why she takes credit for us getting together. But it was a slow burn.” 

Lazuli dryly stated, “Well continue since you have my attention.” 

“I pretended to be obsessed with hot yoga for 4 weeks and then finally asked him out. He kissed me on the spot and I was super shocked. He was like ‘oh did you mean as a friend?’ and we have been making out ever since,” Yamcha snickered and sighed. 

Krillin put up a finger, “Didn’t Bulma try and patch things up? Sorry just asking. You two were sooo on and off.”

“Ha ha. You, stirring the pot Krillin? Yes. Actually Bulma kinda walked in on us...she was trying to give my key back supposedly,” Yamcha finger quoted with an eye roll, “Um but yah Tien had me bent over the bed and apparently she thought I was watching really loud porn and walked in to see her ex getting nailed by a very hot shirtless man...Tien didn’t want to stop and so we didn’t. She just walked out,” he shrugged and cringed. 

Lazuli fanned her face with was flushed and shook her head, “That is...wow embarrassing?” 

“I mean yeah but it’s all good now and sex is natural,” Yamcha shrugged casually. 

“Some people are into the idea of being watched,” Krillin pointed out. 

Lazuli’s blush reached her ears and she covered her face, “No more talk.” 

“Like at all or just about sex?” Yamcha teased. 

“...the bedroom stuff…” she whispered. 

“Dang Gero, didn’t think you would be so shy? I mean your a cutie I am sure you have fun,” Yamcha winked and she looked at her feet, laughing nervously. 

Krillin elbowed him and nodded out toward the front gate. Yamcha sighed as he saw his boyfriend cover his ears as Puar dug his noise-canceling earbuds out of Tien’s sweater pocket. Times like this were minimally frustrating to Yamcha because he didn’t quite understand why events like this had to be such a production for Tien. But he was just going to be happy Tien agreed to show up and that Puar was covering the rest of the night. 

“This is him actually,” Yamcha smiled and waved Tien back into the snack bar. “Hey babe, this is Lazuli one of the teachers here and you have known Krillin as long as me!”

Tien nodded and shook her hand, “It’s a pleasure. Yamcha mentioned that you have glowing skin and he wanted to ask you about your routine since he has been struggling with texture and fine lines. I tell him it’s because of the tanning.” 

Yamcha scoffed but laughed, “Babe? Not now.” He rubbed his neck and Krillin snickered. 

“What? It’s true, I think you haven’t aged much, besides when will I see her again?” 

“It’s fine. I would love to show Yamcha a few tricks, though your lovely boyfriend is right, cut back on the tanning.” 

Yamcha stuck his tongue out and grabbed Tien’s hand tugging him toward the bleachers. Tien pulled his boyfriend back, “How long will we stay? I thought I was just meeting a few coworkers?” 

“Well...I’d like to stay just a bit?” 

“Okay," Tien struggled to get our and Yamcha could see Tien getting familiarly overwhelmed, "Okay. Okay...change of plans,” Tien blinked and covered his ears as the crowd roared. 

Yamcha sighed, “You know what. Let’s just go home a cuddle.” 

Tien rolled his eyes and walked toward the front, “Thank god,” he said with relief. 


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta looked over at Bulma with a sigh. He was replaying the events in his head, torturing himself every second. The argument began following one of Bulma and his tutoring sessions when she asked him if he had plans for the weekend and he snarkily replied, “No, but surely you will hang with your squeeze of the week.” 

Bulma offered him an opportunity to amend his fumble by asking, “Are you jealous Vegeta?” 

But rather than back down Vegeta tumbled down the rabbit hole biting back, “How could I be jealous? You are simply a flirt.” 

So he felt about as pathetic as Kakarot, staring at a woman who wasn't giving him the time of day. He adjusted his glasses, walking Bulma leave with Chichi, Piccolo, and a few other teachers. Puar was finishing packing up and walked up to him and leaned back on the fence. 

“Talk to her.” 

“No. I mean who?” Vegeta stated.

“Wow,” she giggled. 

“What?” he sneered and grabbed his duffle bag.

“You’ve just changed a lot is all,” Puar stated evenly, careful of her words. 

Vegeta snorted, “I’m about half my size so yes.” 

“That's not what I mean,” Puar rolled her eyes, “You clearly like Bulma and you still deny yourself any enjoyment out of life because of your pride and your quest for perfection or something. I mean come on Vegeta you packed your dinner for a football game and your eating baked chicken.” 

“I wanted to be sure I could eat.” 

“OMG, you CAN eat. Contrary to whatever bullshit is in your brain. You can eat a slice of pizza and still look how you do. Sometimes I just don’t get how you are the same guy who walked four miles to a gas station popeyes with me so we could eat french fries during fat camp,” she smiled fondly at the memory. Vegeta chuckled and turned his head away. “Deny yourself pizza if you must, but not love. And that’s some advice I need to take.” 

“You look great...” 

“I meant the love part,” she sighed, watching Raditz pack up to leave.   
...

Lazuli put her typical boring meal in the microwave and got ready to retreat to her classroom. Her brother had a different lunch break and she certainly wasn't going to sit by herself. For the hundredth time.

Having no friends as a kid was typical for her but she thought she’d outgrow it. At least she wasn’t the only loner. Vegeta certainly hadn’t intended on making friends and the only person who didn’t get that was Goku. 

And all Vegeta wanted was some peace and quiet. That was all. He felt like an asshole accusing Bulma of flirting with another man for two reasons: one, he had no reason to be upset he hadn’t made a move and two, he was very wrong Whis was just a friend.

Here they were spending time together and running the fall festival Friday night and he had made possibly the largest social blunder of his life. Which said quite a lot. And to top it off. Kakarot was yammering on about his own woman issues. 

Vegeta slammed his hands down on the table, "Kakarot shut up. First of all your spitting everywhere. Second, you are impossible to understand at any given moment due to that lisp and maybe Ms. Mau not returning your affection has nothing to do with a boyfriend, maybe she just finds you utterly annoying," Vegeta bit and continued his lunch. He heard Goku rustle and his chair scrape against the floor. 

Goku's sneaker caught on the floor and he exhaled, "Sorry I annoy you Vegeta. I just thought we were friends but I guess your Raditz friend. But you're probably right about Chichi. Thanks for clearing things up." 

Vegeta didn't care to respond so he sat in silence and rubbed his face. He had enough problems. 

“You are an asshole friend by the way,” Lazuli commented and walked out passing Krillin on the way. 

The shorter man walked into the teacher's lounge and looked at Vegeta who put a hand up, “Don’t even ask.”

“Wasn’t gonna,” Krillin replied dryly and looked back over his shoulder at Lazuli. Vegeta threw away the rest of his meal and Krillin hung around for the next few people to come in. 

When Yamcha and Puar entered the brother-sister pair were already in the depths of gossip. "Launch is so ugggg. She's just a lot is what I'm saying. And she talks about this mystery guy all the time and does he even exist?" 

Krillin side-eyed Yamcha, "He does. I met him." 

"She's taken?" Puar squeaked. "She seemed awfully flirty with Mr. Son the other day." 

Chichi looked up not at all processing that there were two Sons at the school. She turned her attention back down to her salad, and aggressively forked some lettuce. 

"She's always like that," Yamcha rolled his eyes. 

"Geez didn't know we were still in high school ourselves. That's just Launch's personality and shes only had kind things to say about you both," Krillin muttered and took his lunch back to his classroom. 

"I feel bad now," Puar pouted and Yamcha shrugged.   
...

"Knock knock," Chichi said quietly leaning in his doorway. "I haven't seen you much and I thought I'd stop by." 

Goku’s mouth gaped open a little and he blushed, "I just didn't know what to do or say. I have been bothering people lately. You seemed frustrated last time we talked. At me." 

Chichi shook her head, "It wasn't you. At all. I had a hard day and I was in a bad mood but I feel bad and I want to go out on a run sometime. Or something. The gym Piccolo and I go to has a rock wall." 

"I like all of those things." Goku beamed despite her mentioning their coworker and ran his hand on the back of his head. 

"Perfect. And uh Goku I will see you at the fall festival, right? I made this chili dip that I think you’ll really like,” she shyly tucked her hair behind her ears. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll be there. I am supposed to help with the pie-making contest for the culinary students, well tasting them,” he smiled at her, flashing his braces.   
…  
Yamcha paced the room and was a wreck, rubbing his temples. Tien was sitting next to Bulma on the couch and gave her a side-eye glance before scooting over. “Yamcha, why is Bulma here? If this is an issue in our home I fail to see why she is here.” Tien stated with irritation. 

Yamcha took several deep breaths, continuing to pace and put his hand up to his boyfriend, “Tien not now. I needed support and Bulma is my best friend ever!” 

Bulma stuck her tongue out at Tien who crossed his arms and sunk into the couch, “Ok…that feels just great.”

“Babe I love you but I am freaking out and in total crisis mode because my baby sister is sexting a mystery man,” Yamcha said pointing his arm at Puar who was sitting on the other couch, “And she says she is in love with him.” Tien only shrugged refusing to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Yamcha you are being a little crazy,” Puar said in a calm voice. 

Yamcha shook his head defiantly and scoffed at his sister, “I am not being crazy Puar. I am genuinely concerned that my baby sister is sending lingerie photos to a man she has never met in real life and met online gaming.” 

“Well, quite frankly I am an adult woman.” Puar huffed. 

Tien nodded and Yamcha scoffed at his boyfriend. “I say get it. But you probably should meet him. He could be like creepy and like 62, living in his 80-year-old mom’s basement,” Bulma pointed out.

“Or a serial killer,” Tien added casually. 

Yamcha scoffed, “How are you so laissez-faire about this?”

“I do all the laundry in this house. It isn’t like I haven’t seen the absurd amount of lacey undergarments and I knew they weren’t ours,” Tien stated bluntly and the brother-sister pair blushed. “Then I went to bring Puar dinner once and overheard one of her chats.” 

“Oh, no…,” Puar whined and Yamcha covered his ears. 

“It seemed like a rather healthy conversation between two consenting adults,” Tien stated. 

Yamcha sighed and turned back to his sister. “Yamcha let’s not address that...He accepts me for me, Yammy. And I...know him.” Puar pled with a pout. “And I am driving him away. If I don’t meet him when I have the courage I never will.”

Yamcha sighed, “Please meet him in person…and Puar please let me be there okay? In the general area.” 

She clapped and giggled, “Thanks Yammy!”   
…

Yamcha tossed his toothbrush on the counter and huffed. Tien lowered the book he was reading and paused, shutting it, preparing for some kind of verbal lashing for being rude to Bulma or something. "You are mad at me," Tien stated rather than asked. 

Yamcha rolled his eyes and turned in their shared bed. He looked into Tien’s eyes that had the same confused blank stare they always did when it came to an argument, "Well yah you've known about my sister's secret boyfriend for months." 

"I had a hunch but lingerie can be empowering for the wearer regardless of sexual gain and she could’ve been talking to herself and--." 

"Why are you like this?" Yamcha huffed. 

"Like what?" Tien asked. 

Yamcha snorted and side-eyed Tien. He tried to pick his words carefully, "Clueless about any normal social interactions. Tien this is weird, it's always been odd. You don't get normal cues." 

"I'm autistic," he finally said quietly and folded his hands over his stomach. 

Yamcha's mind immediately went to all the insults he heard slung at Tien through highschool. Yamcha could recall one time, in particular, when a senior called a freshmen Tien retarded and practically reduced him to tears. Yamcha should've known as soon as his fist connected with the other kid's jaw that his feelings toward Tien were hardly platonic. 

Then there were the typical assholes who would slap their hands on their chest and groan as Tien walked by in some sort of dumb teasing ritual. Tien eventually started saying things like, 'the only idiot is you' and sticking up for himself. He just wanted Tien to feel normal.

Yamcha rolled on his back prepared to battle his boyfriend's demons down to dust and stared at the ceiling, "Don't say stuff like that. Your not like that babe." 

Tien's brows pinched together, "I was serious. I am on the spectrum and was diagnosed when I was a young kid. I don't tell people because they often react like how you just did. Growing up my family told me not to tell people because everyone would think I am weird or stupid," he said letting his hand smack the covers and pushing himself up to sit.

"Oh! Well, babe I mean that's fine. I don't think those things. It doesn't change anything..." 

"It should. You have additional information that should lead to you having a better understanding of me. If nothing changes then me sharing a private piece of information was pointless and not worth the calculated risk." 

Tien was spiraling and for once Yamcha had no words and just wanted to soothe him. "Babe come here." Yamcha pouted and rubbed Tiens bareback. Tien just shrugged him off and got underneath the covers turning away from his boyfriend.

"Tien." 

"I do not wish to address it any further," he bit but Yamcha could hear his boyfriend's uneven breathing and sniffles until Tien fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And rather than horrified--like he would playoff in front of others--his heart was racing wildly at the mere thought of it. 
> 
> But no one had to know. No one could know.

_Football practice had just ended and all the boys were in the locker room. Yamcha wasn’t sure how the rumor started but someone was telling the rest of the team that Tien liked Yamcha--like liked. _

_At this point in his life, Yamcha didn’t want to talk about his sexuality, besides it didn’t really matter. He was with Bulma and he didn’t plan on ending that. Which helped him justify ignoring it. ‘He couldn’t be bi if he and Bulma never broke up.’ The logic was flawed but it was holding him over. It was okay that Yamcha found Tien attractive because it was NEVER going to matter. He’d always have Bulma._

_So he could brush off the fact that Tien had an amazing set of abs and was shockingly sweet. Bulma had dumped Yamcha a few times in high school leaving the closeted boy feeling vulnerable. _

_His home life wasn’t stable being his father was never around and his stepdad, Puar's father, didn’t consider Yamcha to be his child. And while Bulma was trying to flirt with Goku’s brother who was a senior football player (when they were freshmen), Yamcha was punished by losing the only reliable friend he had--well until she changed her mind. _

_Tien was awkward and often didn’t comfort in a way Yamcha was familiar with, but he sure as hell wasn’t judgemental or poking fun at Yamcha for being too sensitive. He was just there._

_Once they were both dressed out and Tien got to his locker, Yamcha cleared his throat. Tien tended to take a while getting dressed out--which was distracting to the closeted teen--and Tien was often the last one in the locker room. Tien had a particular routine he followed every time he changed out. "Yo dude it’s cool and whatever. I know we are just bros. I know that the rumor is just that, a rumor," Yamcha said shrugging casually. _

_Tien didn’t turn to him but spoke up, "I liked you. That is true. A lot. But I know you don't like guys so I got over it and besides, you have a girlfriend and so do I." _

_Yamcha hid his blush behind his locker door and rested his backpack on his shoulder, "Oh...dang man..." he trailed off not knowing what to say. He never met someone his age who felt the same way he did, but he wasn’t ready to dive into it, explore it, or share it._

_Tien shrugged, "I don't have preferences. I just like people. Launch knows I used to like you and she is okay with it. I’m not worried about the guys talking about me, it wouldn’t be the first time. Besides, Launch doesn't treat me differently so I like her." _

_Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I mean you’re a little awkward but aren't we all? I can’t think of anything else different.” _

_"That’s all,” Tien said abruptly and shut his locker, “Drive safe. My mom is here,” he announced and walked out the door. Yamcha rested his head against the lockers and sighed. A guy liked him..._

_And rather than horrified--like he would playoff in front of others--his heart was racing wildly at the mere thought of it. _

_But no one had to know. No one could know._

_..._

_Vegeta zipped up his jacket and tugged at the hem of his shirt. His dad would be finished with practice soon and coming to drive him home. He had finished most of his work in his father's office and was ready to go home. _

_Once the wrestlers flooded the locker room including his brother who was just a freshman but very popular and very athletic. His dad walked in and sighed at him, "You know you could wrestle heavyweight Vegeta. You got the body." _

_Vegeta scoffed and shook his head, "No thanks. After having my self-esteem beaten to a pulp by my judgemental father. I'll pass." _

_"Where do u get this shit? That girl you met at camp? Tarble never talks like this. Your mother and I do not do disrespect kid." _

_"Tarble is the dream child, of course, he wouldn’t challenge you he has nothing to complain about. Star quarterback of the freshman football team and varsity wrestler as a freshman. I get it he’s your favorite. You should’ve saved your name for him,” Vegeta muttered and stared at his feet. _

_“I am damn proud of you Vegeta. And don’t let your ungrateful ass forget that..." his father said rather loudly. He sighed rubbing his hands over his face, "Son if you would just stick with a program you would be successful. I don’t know why you do this? Your mother and I monitor everything you eat but eventually, your gonna have to do it yourself as an adult. And I am not dumb Vegeta, you have to be sneaking food. I thought you getting into some sports would help motivate you.”_

_Vegeta shook his head and sneered. He blinked behind his glasses lens, “You act like I’ve never tried once in my life but I have. It’s hard, really hard.” _

_“Then you try harder. You beat it. You need to be stronger than the cravings for food. You have plenty of self-discipline when it comes to your schooling, just use that with your health,” his dad burst out and Vegeta stared down at his feet. He was ashamed and burdened that his father was maybe right, “Let’s go your mom is waiting on us.” _

_Tarble and his dad walked ahead of him into the house and Vegeta slumped into the house sitting at the table that was set pristinely like it was every night with bread on the table and a salad to start. His mother pressed a kiss to his temple and brushed his bangs back with her fingers. Vegeta noticed the way his mom made his plate and glared at her husband who rolled his eyes. Vegeta also heard her whisper angrily at his father, “You're too hard on him. I know this mood is because of you.” _

_He didn’t enjoy their fighting but was happy to have some defense. _

_She set down Vegeta and Tarble’s plates leaving his father to make his own and join the table, “So honey how's debate team?” _

_“It’s fine...they want me to compete this year,” Vegeta stated, picking at his dinner. _

_“I might make state for wrestling mom!” Tarble yelled out in excitement. _

_“Honey that’s great but I am asking Vegeta about his day right now,” she said gently but Tarble sank into his chair in defeat. Vegeta rolled his eyes, someone was dramatic. “I think you should consider it Vegeta. You would be good at it. God knows you got those slick skills from your father. You two could argue to the death despite wanting the same thing.” _

_“I guess,” Vegeta snorted and took a bite. _

_“Babe, what do you think?” his mom asked and elbowed her husband. _

_“He will do great. Vegeta always does great at anything he puts his mind to.”_

_..._

_"Goku you need to raise these grades," Bulma said looking at her best friend's report card. _

_"Trust me I know. I am gonna get kicked off football and I am getting to be varsity as a freshman, even Raditz didn't do that!" Goku whined and sunk in his seat. _

_"I think playing ball should be the least of your worries. You're failing. But it's time for me to go, got pick up Yammy from practice, you know the one you should be at," she said slinging her bag over her shoulder. _

_"Why don't his mom pick him up?" _

_"Come on Goku don't be naive you know exactly why I wanna pick him up," she winked and her younger friend tilted his head much like a puppy. "Sex," she whispered in the library and walked out. _

_"Can it be that good?" Goku muttered quietly to himself. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment friends! I miss ya'll LOL.

Yamcha was a bit embarrassed that he had to call a few studios before finding the one Tien was teaching yoga today, but he waited out front for his boyfriend to come outside. Tien looked up from his phone and waved to Yamcha, clearly confused. Tien looked back down at his phone, “You don’t pick me up on Fridays, I take the bus. Also, you are supposed to be at your culinary fundraiser,” Yamcha shoulders dropped and he smiled softly. Tien may have his quirks but damn he never forgot a schedule and remembered all of Yamcha’s events. 

Yamcha offered him a hug and grabbed for Tien’s hand, "Hey so I love you and I'm sorry and I'm a jerk. But I made pad thai because that's your favorite and I want you to share everything you wanna share. No judgment. No stares. No demanding eye contact. Just me listening." Yamcha said and took a deep breath. 

"Okay. I accept these terms." 

"Good also Puar is out of the house soooo..." Yamcha drawled out with a wink. 

Tien straightened his back and blushed, "Oh. Good..sex.” 

“Yes babe,” Yamcha laughed and put an arm around his boyfriend’s neck. 

Tien looked down at him, “By the way...in the interest of transparency, next time can you tell me when our plans change. I appreciate this, but it is overwhelming. And I am not sure if that feels good or not,” Tien explained carefully, looking anywhere but Yamcha’s face. 

“Of course! I’m sorry I just wanted to see you,” Yamcha explained and rubbed Tien’s shoulder. “I love you babe”

“I love you too,” Tien leaned down and pressed a chaste peck to Yamcha’s forehead.   
…

Goku checked his teeth looking into his phone. Chichi also had an evening shift at the fall festival so they were spending the early afternoon walking around When Goku saw Chichi get out of Piccolo’s car and wave to him, he got really confused. 

He could’ve sworn that Chichi was flirting with him, but she was coming her with Piccolo? He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this wasn’t a date and therefore not a bust. He and Chichi had gone on a few morning runs but she had become frustrated. 

He wasn’t trying to ‘outrun her’. Just being around Chichi made him sweaty and nervous like he was about to take a test or something. He shook his head and smiled when she called his name, “Oh hey! Sorry!” 

“Hey, so I know this is last minute and annoying but Launch needed to take personal time so no one is at the track for the turkey trot.”

“What about Piccolo?” Goku asked as he walked with her. 

Chichi shrugged, “He didn’t say much to me. Only that he needed to lend Launch a hand and said to see if you could cover with me. Soooo two shifts are the fall festival?” She forced a smile and Goku snickered. 

He ran his tongue over his braces, a nervous tic he had, “I guess! If they need us then we gotta step up, right? More time on our time cards.” 

“Thank you so much,” she instinctively hugged his arm and started to jog towards the track. 

Goku tried to will his blush away as he headed out after her, “Woah…” he muttered quietly and slightly confused.

…

Lapis came up late to the fundraiser table Lazuli had set up on her own. The science department was collecting donations for their labs and running a raffle later on that day. It had been Bulma’s idea and Vegeta immediately took to it. “Hey, so would you be the best twin sister ever and switch with Tights?” 

“And run the drama fundraiser? Why?” Lazuli sputtered, looking up irritated. 

Lapis sighed and rolled his eyes, “Things are heating up between Tights and I. Our last convo ended on discussing Edgar Allen Poe. Please, I am asking her out and you will be my wing woman.” 

Lazuli snatched her purse up from the floor and her exams she was grading on the side, “Yah just forget about me…” 

“Lazuli it isn’t like that,” Lapis said with little effort. 

“It’s fine. I’ll send her over,” before Lazuli could even open her mouth Tights got up and strolled over to Lapis. Lazuli huffed she would never understand how an adult woman could make overalls a turtleneck seem appealing or fashionable. Raditz sat down shortly after, side-eyeing her in confusion, “My brother had me trade--”

“So he could flirt with Tights. Got it,” Raditz finished and kicked back in his seat, “What you got going on?” 

Lazuli snorted, “Nothing. I don’t have many friends and well the guy I was trying to talk to has zero interest.”

“Oof. But...relatable. I have been talking to this girl online for probably six months now and she stood me up to meet. And the worst part it. All I can think about is her.” 

“Well, at least my guy rejected me in real life.” 

“Yah at least…”  
…  
Puar had a rough week and wasn’t hearing much from Raditz overall, though she still hadn’t worked up the courage to tell him who she was. What if he freaked out? She was enamored by both Ray Ray and Raditz. But what if Puar couldn’t measure up to Kitten? Then she saw a familiar face that plucked her from her anxiety, "Oh wow! Ms. G!" Puar smiled and hugged her. 

"Oh! Hi sweetie. So you did end up taking my job huh?" She smiled and hugged her former student tighter, "You blossomed into a beautiful young lady!" 

Puar blushed, "Oh well thank you. You definitely set the stage. Pun intended. What brings you here?" 

Gine smiled, "My boys work here. Took after Bardock and myself." 

"Mr. S is your husband. Like my P.E. teacher from high school?" Puar’s jaw dropped though she supposed teacher romances were hardly her focus back then. I mean come on teachers aren’t people until you are one. 

"We were very under wraps because we wanted to maintain professionalism and our boys went here but yes. P.E. teacher and the drama teacher."

“So that’s why Mr. S worked all of the plays.” 

“Yah and I let you kids call me Mrs. Gine so you wouldn’t have known without digging.” 

“So Raditz and Goku are your boys?” 

“Yes! They haven’t been giving your grief have they?” Gine asked with a raised brow and a chuckle. 

“Oh heavens no they are great! Raditz helped with the fundraiser earlier actually.”

Gine stage whispered, “Please marry one. Well, I better track down my boys before they buy all the pies.” 

...

She hadn’t planned on talking to him outside of the tutoring they ran together. Not until Vegeta apologized, but she knew that wasn’t in his character. But she was not about to break. She had been nothing but nice to him and he blew up on her for no reason. But Chichi asked her to trade shifts and she couldn’t say no to her friend. 

Vegeta held up a piece of homemade soap, “Who even made these? And what did they intend this to be?” 

“Home-ec and all the soap is supposed to be leaves,” she stated evenly and counted the cashbox for the fourth time. 

Vegeta sneered, “Leaves? Well this one is at least asymmetrical like a natural leaf would be, but it looks simply like an asymmetrical blob. I suppose my creative skills wouldn’t be much better but it’s a leaf.” 

“Yep,” Bulma stated and internally cheered as she listened to Vegeta scramble to keep a conversation going which was rather entertaining. 

“Also leaves are not blue. I suppose there are a few rare exotic plants but leaves contain chlorophyll giving them a natural green. And if they wanted to be accurate they would not scent the soap with bubblegum.” 

“I don’t know maybe if leaves smelled like bubblegum people would care more about the environment.” 

Vegeta blinked, “That is preposterous. They would enjoy the burning of the planet more. We would all be goners. I mean have you seen the sugar intake of the average person. It’s despicable.”

Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed, "So you don't eat sugar, drink soda, or play video games. God Vegeta live a little." 

"That's all I did in high school!" He burst out into laughter. "And I don't hate those things." 

"What was your favorite candy and soda?" 

"Easy my favorite pop was orange Fanta and I loved reeses. But I don't do those anymore. If I ate one reeses I would need to eat a whole bag." He rolled his eyes and she smiled. 

"I think you'd still be dangerously handsome with a bag of reeses devoured. But anyway then video games. Would you challenge me in a game of Smash Bros or Mario Kart." 

"I'd crush you. Muscle memory." 

"Yeah okay." 

"Backing away from the challenge Ms. Briefs?" 

"Are you challenging me to a date?" 

"Yes. Bulma will you go on an odd date with me where I eat a salad without dressing drink only water then we eat some sort of healthier dessert like frozen yogurt and play video games on the TV I haven't used in eons." 

"Challenge accepted Mr. Ouji. Better start talking up those misshapen soaps though. Your sales are pathetic."  
…

Lazuli sipped from her beer. 17 was flirting with a writing teacher so she was on her own. She sat quietly she had made friends with Chichi who was cuddling up to Goku. Krillin walked over to her and slid into the seat next to her, "You have fun at the fall festival?" 

"I got to see Raditz get pied so that was fun, I guess,” she said quietly, staring down at her glass. 

“You didn’t do anything else?” he asked and set down his drink and plate. 

Lazuli shook her head, “I’m sure you’ve noticed by now, but I don’t have any friends. Well, Yamcha sorta but he’s eating his boyfriend’s face off. I am quiet and awkward and the longest conversation I have had with anyone recently was Vegeta about the earth science curriculum...someone told me once that high school teachers never grow up. Because they never leave high school. And I swore I wasn’t going to be the weird lonely emo girl and well I failed.” 

Krillin filled their glasses with the pitcher in front of them, “We could be friends.” 

“Oh yay. A pity friend,” she said dryly and Krillin snorted in laughter. 

“Seriously though Lazuli. I feel bad holding stuff against you that was so old. I feel like maybe that person was right because I was acting like high school Krillin who by the way was kinda a pushover and terrified of being made fun of. But anyway we have the same lunch and there is no sense in two people being lonely.” 

She smiled and took a drink, “Cool. I guess so.”

“Cool, so next round is on me.”   
...  
Raditz was just trying to drink the night away and forget about the week. He slammed down his third beer, kitten’s last message burning in his brain. ‘If you meet me, you won’t want me.’ 

Kitten was never going to give him a chance to be together in real life. And now he hoped the alcohol would provide some warped sense of clarity. He could either accept that she may never move beyond a screen. Because the other option was starting over and leaving behind the woman he loved. He had never met her in person but he knew she was the one. 

His friends and even his brother doubted his choice to date online. But Kitten listened to him. So it wasn’t just the sexting that attracted him to her. It was how when he was down emotionally, he immediately went to her. His spiral of thoughts was cut short. 

A soft hand tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. “Hi Ray Ray,” a soft high-pitched voice chimed, shakily. His eyes ran over her. She had plump, full lips and sea blue eyes. Her hair was long and matched her eyes. Her bangs framed her rounded face. 

“Kitten?” he eeked out, only Kitten called him that. He looked her up and down as she shyly nodded. His grin turned wolfish as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. She moved her hands from pressed against Raditz's chest to around his neck, kissing him back. “I can’t believe it’s you! Kitten you lookin’ good. Well, I guess it’s Puar.” He said with a wink. 

She blushed and kissed him, “I’m sorry Ray Ray. I was just scared. I saw your tattoo at the pool and I wasn’t sure how to tell you that I’m me...” 

“I forgive you.”

“Just like that?” 

“Just like that,” he repeated and she pulled him by his collar into a deep kiss. 

Yamcha groaned from a nearby table and looked away. 

“Kinda cute?” Tien commented and took a sip from his beer. Tien brushed his hand up his boyfriend's leg, “Wanna make out?” 

Yamcha snorted and wrapped his arms around Tien’s neck, “Always.”


	9. Chapter 9

Tien tensed as Yamcha settled into his side. The more cuddly of the two men sat back up giving his partner space, “Sorry…” Yamcha chuckled nervously, “Can I cuddle you?” he asked, rubbing Tien's arm. 

Tien smiled a little and wrapped his arm around Yamcha, “Yes.” 

“Sooo...we weren’t able to talk much yesterday because we were just too busy getting busy,” Yamcha teased and his boyfriend colored bright red despite them being the only two in the room. 

“Yeah, I guess we were. I don’t know what I want to say quite yet...truthfully. You are the first person I have ever told,” Tien admitted, "And I didn't say it under the best circumstances." 

Yamcha rubbed circles on Tien's thigh, “Can I ask why? And well why it took so long?” Yamcha straightened up and gently rubbed Tien’s hand, “I respect your choice I just wish I could’ve been a better boyfriend.” 

“You are a good boyfriend. You have been accommodating despite not knowing so I felt that it was okay to hide it. Anyone else I have attempted to be with...well my quirks and behaviors raised too much of an issue and I didn’t think telling them that I am ‘that’ would help.” 

Yamcha’s frowned deepened, “It makes me sad how you say it. You are an awesome person Tien and you see the world differently. Like your kind and have compassion for others. I mean I have literally watched you give the shirt off your back to someone." Yamcha smile as Tien blushed, "And I don’t want you to ever think that I don’t love you or will see you as anything less than my Tien.” 

Tien took a deep breath and bit his lip, “...but now I am your autistic boyfriend.” 

“No. Your my Tien who is on the spectrum but my dumb ass didn’t know. And now I do. And I still love you. Kinda love you more since you've always been kinda closed off babe.” 

Tien sighed, “Well if anyone is gonna be perfect for me I guess you are it.” 

“Aw sweet babe. You too,” Yamcha smiled and wrapped his arm around Tien's neck, leaning in for a kiss. 

…

_Yamcha suddenly felt nervous and panicked. His stepdad and mom signed him up for this football camp and he hardly expected to be having these...thoughts. There were was another boy in their cabin, Lazurite but he kept to himself and was often bird watching. _

_And then there was Tien, who had the oddest habit of wearing long flowing pants, a beanie, and no shirt. _

_Yamcha could care less about Tien’s style choices but Tien had...grown since science camp, a lot. And not just in height but in musculature. They were fifteen and Yamcha liked girls. There was no question about that. He wasn’t the type to kiss and tell but he and Bulma had experimented plenty. But he felt the same butterflies he did with girls with boys. _

_And he felt alone. Bulma had broken up with him when she found out he would be gone all summer and Yamcha was bummed. When the other boys were calling their parents he was sitting alone in his cabin. Because Yamcha didn’t have a father. His dad left his mom when she was pregnant with Yamcha and his stepdad considered him an annoying extra in every family photo and his mom...well she loved his stepdad. Sometimes Yamcha felt like his mom cared more about his stepdad than him._

_So being sent away to a camp every summer felt like his chest was being ripped wide open and his heart was being kicked around. The first few times he would at least put in the effort to call and at least Puar would pick up, but now she was at her own camp, fat camp. _

_“You aren’t calling anyone?” he asked Tien who was seated on his bed, cross-legged and shirtless of course reading a large book. He had known Tien for some time now so at least there was that. _

_“No. This time of the year for me is a break from them,” Tien muttered, not at all parting his eyes from his book. _

_Yamcha hugged his knees, trying not to check out his roommate, “I wish someone would pick up when I call.” _

_“My mom just asks if I am taking my meds. Then she says she loves me and fails to show it through action,” Tien said dryly, turning the page. _

_“What do you take meds for? If it’s cool I ask…” _

_“I have anger issues. I’m not retarded Yamcha, I know people talk about me.” Tien said pointedly and looked up from his book for the first time, staring at the wall. _

_Yamcha tilted his head, “Well I don’t listen to shit like that. I mean if you got anger issues it's fine. You are still just Tien.” _

_Tien turned red and lifted his book to cover his face. _

_“What?” _

_Tien sighed, “People aren’t nice to me like that.” Now it was Yamcha’s turn to blush. _

_…_

_Vegeta should’ve been relieved everyone here was in the same boat. Everyone was fat and just trying to lose weight. But he didn’t plan on losing a damn pound considering his dad sent him here against his will. _

_The last thing he wanted to do was give in. But this camp was even lonelier the last few days then he could have imagined. Then someone sat down next to him, all smiles. Her face was round and plump but she was objectively pretty. “Blue team?” she asked her voice high and squeaky. _

_“Yep.” _

_“Oh super cool! This is my third year here.” _

_“How old are you?” _

_“Fourteen,” she said blinking her long blue eyelashes at him. _

_“You been going here since you were eleven?” _

_“Yep! It’s not all that bad. I mean I have a few friends here. And you get used to it you know. Learn to make the best out of it.” _

_“No. I don’t know,” Vegeta grunted and she giggled. _

_"I'm Puar." _

_"Vegeta." _   
_…_

_Puar looked at him and he could feel his anxiety bubble up. This summer had been full of surprises and Vegeta had not planned on making any friends. But his blue-haired friend had grown on him and forced herself into his life. Not much unlike a girl from the summer before. _

_And then Vegeta wondered should he feel guilty about comparing the two girls? Bulma was what he dreamed about even if she never called him after that summer. And even if he never got the chance to spill his heart to her. _

_But Puar was different. Puar was first of all even more bubbly and she got the whole “fat kid” thing. She would sneak him chocolate from her secret stash that she got god knows where and show him all the ways to get around the rules at camp. _

_And Puar, unlike Bulma, was very sensitive. Vegeta learned that the first time he said he’d rather die than leave his cabin and Puar burst into tears. Safe to say he spent the rest of the night pushing her on the swing and playing volleyball, which he hated. _

_Then there was the reality Puar was accessible and realistic for him. She was attainable. But as he got to know her and she comforted him he supposed he really did like her. Then there was the first kiss which Vegeta could remember like it was yesterday. _

_Movie night at fat camp. He had asked her to be his girlfriend and was shocked when she said yes. But everywhere she went she held his hand and it felt nice, nice to be cared about. Then when the lights dimmed she tugged on his hand._

_He looked at her and he swore her eyes damn near sparkled as she leaned in to press her pouty lips to his. _  
...

Goku was abnormally quiet in the teacher’s lounge this week and he even sat at a different table a few times. It didn’t bother Vegeta. It couldn’t and shouldn’t. Then during team meetings, he was quiet and even during coaching. 

Goku would run the practices and socialize with Krillin and Raditz like normal, but when Vegeta would join he would take a step back and listen. This was utterly frustrating since Vegeta struggled to form coherent thoughts when socializing. 

He sat down with his lunch across from Goku and sighed, “Kakarot how is your day?” he forced out. Vegeta had never asked Goku anything about his personal life, even Raditz looked bewildered. 

Goku blinked and swallowed his mouth full of food before chatting, “I uh. Good. My kiddos had a test so it was quiet.” 

“Ah. Interesting...Do you have weekend plans?” Vegeta asked and Raditz jaw dropped as he gawked at the two. 

“No. Just hiking. But I do that every weekend. You?” 

“Well holy shit. I better leave this bromance is heating up,” Raditz teased and bolted at the door once he saw Puar standing in the doorway.   
  
“They're a thing now... They really like each other,” Goku commented, shrugging and waving his fork. 

“That’s nice...I have a date this weekend with Bulma,” Vegeta said quietly. 

“Aww, that’s cute!” Goku chimed and jutted his lip out, smiling at his buddy. 

“I had a plan but it seems...silly. Do you have recommendations?” Vegeta asked though he had no intent on changing his plans. Goku raised an eyebrow at Vegeta and looked at him like he was out of his mind. “What?” Vegeta barked denfensively. 

“I haven’t dated since my ex. We broke up my first year teaching. And I just got so busy coaching and stuff I didn’t have much time.”

“Oh. And before that?” 

“Nothing. I dated Suno since I was 18. We met in psych 101. She was talking to someone else and I just couldn’t trust her after that.” 

Vegeta started to panic and choked on his words, “I’m sorry.” 

“S’fine,” Goku smiled genuinely, “I’m over it. I got work and my family and that’s enough. But for your big date. Bulma’s been my friend for years and her favorite flowers are yellow roses,” Goku winked and Vegeta nodded with a blush. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have been super sad and down lately but I wanted to get this out!

Bulma played with her side ponytail and stood awkwardly lumped in a group of teens. The fluorescent lights blaring in her eyes as she surveyed the dance floor. She saw Yamcha with his football friends laughing and smiling. She recognized Tien and maybe it was the lighting but he seemed to blush every time Yamcha touch his arm or offered him a high five. Bulma supposed she blew that one since their most recent breakup was harder for him to take but they both agreed to stay friends. 

But she should've known no matter what things would be awkward, because of the why. Then she spotted the person that drove a wedge between them and Bulma followed that mane of hair. Bulma asked a senior, varsity football player to the dance. And of course, someone on the team had told Yamcha. 

What they probably didn't tell Yamcha is how the other boy turned her down--gently--but it was a definitive no. Raditz's discomfort and his painful pitiful grin was burned in her brain and memory. She hadn't meant to fall for her med science lab partner but he complimented her and was nice. And the let down only kinda bruised her ego. He was looking to go solo and hang with a group, plain and simple. 

But then before she knew it she was watching him practically fornicate on the dance floor with a familiar purple-haired girl he was on and off with. 

Launch was tangled around him, leg wrapped around him as she pulled his hair and gave him a tonsil exam. And she didn't get it. Raditz always complained about how unreliable and unpredictable Launch was but he didn't seem to mind her now. 

Bulma's anger took over as she pushed Raditz's arm and glared up at him. He looked down at her with a scowl and loosened his grip on the other girl, "What gives?"

"Flying solo?" Bulma mimicked. 

"B, I don't know what you expected," Raditz sighed. "Not everyone is gonna like yah, your just my lab partner." 

"Then have the balls to say it," she bit out and stomped off outside, tears running down her face. And then it hit her, for at least the fourth time this week. Yamcha was her only true friend. He was the only one she wasn't tutoring or doing homework with. Yamcha didn't ask that of her though she'd insist. Yamcha didn't use her. And Raditz was. 

Yamcha peeled away from the group excusing himself which Tien rolled his eyes at, as he headed outside after her. "B...hey..." he said and opened his arms to hug her. She practically threw herself into his arms and he rubbed her back tenderly. 

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled. 

"I thought they said yes. I mean who wouldn't?" he chuckled and held her tightly against his chest, "But I'm always gonna be here for you B." he smiled and she kissed him gently. 

"I guess I will see you back in?" Tien barked after clearing his throat. 

"Nah we will probably head out," Yamcha said dismissively, barely pulling apart from Bulma for a second. 

"Me too I guess then," Tien muttered and headed for the parking lot. 

Yamcha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled up at him. One friend forever.   
...

Bulma walked into his classroom with a box of donuts, a few coffees, and several bags on her arm. Vegeta got up from the seat he was in to help her and she smiled. Moments like this could make his stomach do backflips. 

They texted every day and spent time with each other outside of work but they were professionals and needed to act as such. “Thank you, Mr. Ouji. Kids I brought donuts so feel free to grab one!” she called out and settled into a seat next to Vegeta’s desk, “Iced coffee with non-fat milk for you and a sugar bomb for me,” she said and stirred up her drink. 

“Thank you, I definitely need it today,” he stated and rubbed under his eyes. 

“Least I can do for being late every day,” she snorted at herself and put her glasses on, “So don’t get mad but I got you something for breakfast. I just always feel shitty eating in front of you but it's an egg white spinach and feta breakfast burrito,” she said offering it to him. 

Vegeta looked at her and half-smiled, “Well I guess I will try it.” 

Bulma smiled and pulled out a card, “The people at the cafe hate me because I had them write down the nutrient facts,” she said and half shrugged. “But I spend hundreds of dollars a year so they can suck it up.” 

Vegeta nodded, “By the way, I looked at Gero’s test scores and they are all doing better, though the old bastard won’t admit it.” 

Bulma snorted and covered her mouth, “Vegeta!” she laughed and he smiled back at her. 

“I can’t stand the man. He knows it. I asked how his class was fairing with the additional tutoring. He said no difference. Well, that’s a damn lie.” 

“Yah well he’s got an ego. Most people with his level of education do. Myself included.” 

“But you back it up.” 

“Fair enough. Anyway, it’s for the kids so we will survive...so we still good for this weekend?” she asked almost a whisper. 

He turned to her and she looked almost nervous, “Of course. Why wouldn’t we?” 

“I don’t know,” she giggled and their students turned to stare. 

“Continue your work!” Vegeta barked and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. After a few breaths, he put his glasses back on and looked at her, “I look forward to it.” 

Bulma smiled and straightened her back, “Good. me too,” she said and brushed her hand up on his thigh.   
...

Goku knew two things for sure: he loved teaching P.E. and was for sure falling hard for Chichi. And things kept getting more and more complicated. And Goku wasn’t sure he liked or could handle complicated. 

He could have sworn Chichi was flirting with him but he also was certain that Bulma mentioned Chichi going on a date with Piccolo. And the last thing Goku wanted to be was “the other man”. But having more friends was nice. He even made friends with Lazuli who despite being in the same department as him, never spoke to him. 

Well, and Goku knew one more thing, he was happy to have his braces off. 

Goku walked into the breakroom and waved to Krillin who was sitting by a bunch of treats and a table covered in food, "What’s all this?" 

"Dude no braces anymore! After like what 4 years? I thought it would be fun to have a food binge. So I had people pitch in and everyone brought something. Even Vegeta? I thought Bulma just bought it but it’s homemade and she can’t cook for shit," Krillin pointed out as he inspected the bag and Lazuli snickered. 

"Oh! It’s his mom’s peanut brittle. This stuff is amazing. I used to get it all the time in college. Oh! Mmm elote. Who brought that? Yamcha probably, he knows I love street corn and I don’t even gotta cut it off."

“I brought wings because you love them.” 

Lazuli sighed as Krillin elbowed her, “So I tried to make caramel and it was a fail so I bought caramel apples.” 

“She almost burned the place down,” Krillin cackled and Lazuli pushed him off the table he was sitting on. 

"Oh, the shortbread toffee cookies are like crack. You gotta have them. And there’s a note on them,” Krillin said wagging his eyebrows at his friend who took the note. 

“Yah and Chichi made them,” Lazuli teased knowingly and Krillin high fived her. 

Goku blushed and scratched behind his ears as he read, “Well I mean it’s nice of her for sure.” 

“Just tell her you like her already,” Lazuli said rolling her eyes. 

“Krillin! You told her?” Goku whined. 

“Nah just anyone with half a brain and functioning optic nerves can see you pining for her.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW SMUT Ahead

Puar tugged on her skirt and looking in the mirror in the staff restroom. She was excited for her Friday night date following the Homecoming football game. Raditz was awesome and sweet and had planned a romantic night as always. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was they hadn’t had the chance to really talk about their relationship. AND that was awkward to do when you lived with your brother who was very aware of the hours your boyfriend was present. 

But tonight they were going to be alone for the first time since being together. Yamcha and Tien were getting some much needed alone time at some spa. Or that was her understanding. Tien and Yamcha always seemed to be rock solid but as of recently, they seemed even more in sync. 

And despite Raditz advances nothing had happened physically between the two. And she just prayed she had the strength to iron out the fine details of their relationship before ripping Raditz pants off. 

Lazuli was washing her hands and Puar examined the other woman with envy. Lazuli had the perfect model figure and striking facial features. Puar cursed at herself as her mascara pressed against her eyelid. 

“Wait. Let it dry and gently scratch it off. It’ll remove less shadow,” Lazuli stated. 

Puar sighed and smiled at her, “Thanks. I’m still not great at this. You would think after several years I would figure it out.” 

“Oh trust me I went through a raccoon eye phase to get where I am today. Also when your skin is as rough as mine...you learn along the way,” Lazuli commented blotting her face. Puar furrowed her brow and for the first time noticed the scarring indents on the other woman’s face. Lazuli headed out and Puar heard the hall filled with laughter so Krillin couldn’t be far behind. 

She pinned her hair and braved herself for the night ahead.   
…

“Kakarot!” Vegeta yelled and Goku jogged from the ticket booth back over to the field. “Quite chatting and get over here!” Vegeta rubbed at the bridge of his nose, reaching for his glasses that weren’t there. Oh, yeah he opted for contacts tonight, he groaned and covered his face with the clipboard. 

“Hey...try not to pop a blood vessel tonight,” Bulma teased lowering the clipboard. She offered him a gentle smile, “I’m sure the team will kill it as always and Goku will be one hundred percent focused once it’s time.” 

“Do you read my damn brain waves?” Vegeta muttered and huffed. 

“You didn’t know? I am actually a psychic. But seriously just take a breath. Or like twenty. You got this,” she said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Bulma scampered off before he could form a coherent sentence. 

“Awww cute,” Goku chuckled and Vegeta glared. 

“That was unfair. Sneak attacking me like that,” Vegeta blushed and rubbed at his red face. 

“Awww come on Geets you’ve kissed before,” Goku teased and Vegeta threw the clipboard at him hitting Goku’s head with a thud. And that certainly wasn’t a lie. 

Which is why Vegeta was so flustered. Including the night they “made up” they’d spent every evening hanging out and inevitably making out. It began with just some kisses at the bar and moved between the two of their apartments. And things were getting more handsy with each time they ‘graded’ papers together. 

And he didn’t want to screech the breaks, he wanted to casually roll into bed with Bulma because that’s the direction things seemed to be going. But having sex meant getting naked. So that was a problem he wasn’t very confident in himself. “And like you should speak, you have been pining for that math teacher since August,” Vegeta said with a hint of a smirk and Goku blushed. 

“Well we are just friends,” Goku said defensively and crossed his arms. 

“Who would’ve thought Geets would get a girlfriend before you. You’ve lost your charm little bro,” Raditz teased, ruffling Goku’s hair as he walked by. 

“I just don’t know how to get the ball rolling,” Goku whined and tried to ‘fix’ his hair, “You know what I mean?” 

Vegeta sighed, “Yep I do know.”  
…  
His apartment was dark and when Bulma reached for the light switch Vegeta captured her hand to stop her. She apparently found it playful responding with a giggle and kissing him on the way to his bedroom. 

She nipped at the tender skin on his neck and under his collar. He groaned and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. They had a whole day planned together so he hadn’t intended on this happening so soon, but here they were awkwardly fumbling to his room. He knocked her foot against the door and snorted, “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine just get me on the bed badman,” she purred and he set her down kissing her as he tugged her jeans off. Bulma pulled her shirt over her head and Vegeta could feel his stomach drop, she was perfect. 

He paused and Bulma tugged on his hand. “You first,” he said kneeling at the foot of the bed. Bulma sat up to tangle her hand in his hair. 

“Shit. Right there,” Bulma whispered as his tongue danced around her bud. He rubbed his hand over her thigh and gently moved it over his shoulder. Bulma moaned and tugged at his hair, “I want you now.” 

“Patience woman,” Vegeta muttered and she snorted. Vegeta picked up his pace and Bulma knotted her fingers in the bedspread. She tightened her grip as she came, calling out. As she came down from her high she kissed and reached for his shirt.

She quirked a brow at him as he pulled away, got under the covers, and shimmied his clothes off under the blankets, “it’s cold.” 

Bulma shrugged and kissed him, “I’ll warm you up,” she bit his lip and reached for the hem of his undershirt. Vegeta grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head. 

She rolled her head back onto the pillow and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She felt his length hard against her and rubbed as his shoulders as she ground her pelvis against his. She tugged at the waistband of his boxer and he took them off, tugging at his undershirt. 

Once he got the condom on Bulma pulled him down for a kiss running her fingers up the back of his neck and stroking his face with her thumbs. She used one hand to reach down between them and line Vegeta at her entrance. 

He shuddered as he pressed into her slowly. She wrapped a leg around his waist encouraging him to move. He slowly moved inside her, eyebrows knitted together. Bulma bit on his shoulder and he could feel any semblance of control slip. He rested his head on her shoulder after he came. Once he rolled off her he started at the ceiling, partly fearing the look on Bulma’s face. 

Vegeta ran his hands through his hair which was currently a disaster. Bulma snuggled up to him under the covers and he tensed at first. But he let her cuddle him. Let her touch him and rest her hands on his covered chest. 

"I'm sorry" he forced out, still not meeting her eyes. 

She looked up at him from a look of bliss, "huh?" 

"It was...quick..." 

"Vegeta we have been going at for an hour. We both got there," she said kissing his exposed shoulder blade. 

"The actual sex part was short," he finally spit out. 

"Foreplay and everything else is sex still." 

He let her intertwine her fingers with his, "I’m...or I was rather..." The confession felt toxic and he was too jaded to admit. 

"And it's fine. You don’t have to say it. It makes no difference to me," she said and when he opened his mouth to argue she kissed him passionately and Vegeta allowed her to silence him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of it all! Starting to finally build in the holiday themes! Let me know what you think! Happy holidays!

“Raditz party of two,” the hostess called and she stared back at the pair, “Sir are you waiting on someone? Do you have a table here?” The hostess asked and Puar could feel her blood boil, she was clearly dressed for a night out. 

“Nope. She outdid me tonight for sure, but in my defense, I just got off coaching for the night,” he wrapped his arm around Puar as they walked to the table. 

Puar crossed her arms and huffed as the hostess handed her a menu. When the woman walked away she slammed her menu down, “She was talking about me. Because you are you and I’m a chubby girl in a tight red dress trying to look cute.” This is NOT how Puar planned on starting this convo but her insecurity hijacked her brain and she was done. 

“Babe. I am a man with a greasy ponytail wearing workout attire. This is a nice restaurant and you look stunning. If anything people are wondering why the hell your here with me,” he chuckled and reached for her hand, “You look beautiful as always.” 

The waiter cleared their throat and smiled at the pair, “Good evening can I get you two something to drink? A glass of wine for the lovely lady?” he winked and Puar blinked in shock. 

“Yes, a glass of whatever is the special for the night. Thanks,” Raditz said quickly. The waiter walked off and Raditz snorted, “See. That guy had his eyes all over you kitten, you're gorgeous.” 

“I don’t think it was like that…” 

“‘Kay well take my word for it. You are sexy as hell,” Raditz said and she blushed. “So what did you wanna talk about?” 

“I guess just where this is going? I know it’s been not long in person but…” 

Raditz cut her off, “I told you I’d move in right away and I stand by that. I ain’t messing around, Puar,” he smirked at her and she giggled. 

“To get out of your parents?” 

“That and I get yah all to myself,” he winked at her and she rubbed her leg up his. Puar giggled as she pulled out her phone and typed out something. “What you doing?” 

“It’s what I’m wearing under this,” she said and Raditz smirked back, checking his phone.

Raditz whistled at the photo and bit his lip, "Too early to ask for the check?" he teased and she giggled back at him. 

...

Vegeta rubbed his face as the hot water ran over him. Bulma was asleep and he was hoping to get a shower in before she woke up. It was early and the sun was already up, but after several test runs of whispering to her, she didn’t seem like she was going to wake. 

They had planned their first date for today so things happened a little backward but he had no regrets. Bulma made him feel as comfortable as possible considering he was a bit humiliated post-sex. But now he had this lingering anxiety of...what next? He liked Bulma and this wasn’t the kind of thing he wanted to push away. But his first instinct was to crawl into a hole and never speak to her again because Bulma was nosey as hell. 

Vegeta scrubbed at his skin, every muscle in his jaw was clenched as he mulled over his own dilemma. Then a soft voice caught him off guard at the entrance of his walk-in shower, “Can I join?” 

Vegeta jumped a little and moved his hands to cover himself, “Gods! Bulma!” he groaned and turned away, “Can you wait?” 

“I can’t join? I didn’t think we were still all about personal space after last night,” she said stripping down and walking inside. 

“Bulma no.” 

“Bulma no?” she responded and rubbed his shoulders, “I think you are super hot and definitely don’t need the shirt Vegeta,” she rested her forehead on his back. 

“Stop. This is not helping...you don’t get it…” 

“Let me get it.” 

“You’ve already seen so fine,” he conceded, defeated the moment Bulma got into the shower with him and pressed her naked body to his. Vegeta let his arms rest at his side, “I have loose skin and stretch marks from when I was fat. Mostly my chest and stomach.” 

“I think you're sexy,” she shrugged and kissed his shoulder. 

Vegeta’s brow furrowed as he peered over his shoulder back at her, “Excuse me?” The logical part of his brain didn’t know why he bothered asking, but some piece of him believe there was no way Bulma Briefs was going to ever want to touch him again after seeing his body. He didn’t want to look at himself so why would she?

“Vegeta. Nobody loves everything about themselves. I have crazy stretch marks all over my body. And I think you are sexy physically and mentally. I mean who else could I discuss atom-splitting technology with?” she said with a serious tone and he chuckled. “I don’t expect you to be one hundred percent comfortable but I hope you don’t try to shake me, I’m not usually a clinger but your something else.” 

He ran his fingers through his hair and let her wrap her arms around his waist, “I don’t want to do that...push you away…” 

“Then don’t,” she shrugged and pressed her cheek to his back, “Just don’t.”

...

Puar was a bit shocked Tien decided to join them today. She loved Tien even though sometimes he was rude and harsh. Puar had learned with time that it was not intentional. He just didn't 'get' a lot of things. But going out was  _ not _ his thing. 

The other twist was Lazuli was here and Puar had no clue that she and Yamcha had somehow become besties and glued to each other. She expected Bulma to be sitting next to him and now she was stuck next to what sometimes felt like a Barbie-sized version of herself. 

Tien looked rather grumpy for someone getting a pedicure. He had his eyes closed tightly and looked hardly relaxed as he pressed his headphones against his ears. 

"Is he going to enjoy this?" Puar squeaked at her brother, over Lazuli. 

"Yeah," Yamcha said, "he's just stressed because Thanksgiving is coming up. We haven't seen his parents since our first holidays together," Yamcha stage whisper and Lazuli nodded. 

"Or ours!" Puar pointed out, crossing her arms and flopping back against her seat. 

"You know why I don't like being around Puar. It's torture," Yamcha cried. 

"Oh okay, our family is torture? Good to know," she huffed and he rolled his eyes. 

Lazuli lowered her magazine, "My brother and I usually order take out and send my dad a text. Family sucks I get it." Puar sent her a glare, of course, she would take Yamcha's side.

"Well, it's not fair. I have to go," Puar pointed out. 

"He's your father, not mine. That was made clear years ago. And no one is  _ forcing _ you. Tien and I are spending about an hour at his parents then doing our own thing. Tien hates turkey so I am cooking later if you want to join." 

"One hour Yamcha," Puar said decidedly. 

Yamcha sighed, "I'll ask him. No promises though."

"Well I am meeting the Oujis," Bulma smiled nervously, putting her phone down. "Its been a while since I met a guy's entire family. But my whole family is on a cruise." 

"Even Tights?" Lazuli asked and Bulma nodded, "I guess I get my brother for another year after all." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I would like to dedicate drunk Vegeta to my friend Lady_red because I honestly thought about you and how I hoped you would love this scene! 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy! Please let me know!

Bulma offered a hand in the kitchen out of obligation. Launch had really outdone herself with this whole cabin thing. Vegeta had driven separate and Bulma wanted to be with him in their private room rather than cooking. "So Launch you had all this prepared for a holiday party?" 

Launch paused the chopping she was doing and shrugged, "I've been taking cooking classes with my man and I have learned a few tricks," she smiled brightly and moved around the kitchen. 

"And where is he?" Bulma pressed, looking at the walls for any photographs but found only plaid quilts and taxidermy animals. 

Launch sighed, "Well my dumb as forgot we had no firewood so he's getting that," she elbowed Yamcha playfully, who forced a laugh, "He actually took Bulma's boyfriend with. Or boy toy? Idk what yall are,” she giggled, smacking Yamcha's arm who begrudgingly helped with the cooking. Tien was taking a break in their bedroom--whatever that meant--and Bulma couldn’t wait to see Vegeta. Raditz and Puar stayed back in town searching for an apartment and enjoying their alone time. 

"We are....not labeling it?" Bulma said tentatively and chopped up some potatoes. 

"Well turns out Vegeta and him go way back!" Launch chimed. "Btw I made sure to space everyone out for privacy. This house is huge and I know everyone needs space because cabins tend to echo.” Yamcha turned about a dozen shades of pink muttering curses as he shut the oven. 

A hulking man strode in with Vegeta and Bulma's jaw dropped, "Oh wow he's...mature." 

"This is my boyfriend Nappa. He used to work in special education so we actually met at a seminar. over the summer," she said and pressed a heated kiss to his lips. 

Vegeta crinkled his nose and left Nappa's side to join Bulma. "And how do u know Vegeta?" Bulma asked curiously.

"He's my sister's kiddo. So call me uncle Nappa," he bellowed in laughter and Launch beamed, something Bulma wasn't used to seeing in her. Launch got on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

"This is some hot tea..." Yamcha muttered and Bulma elbowed him in the ribs. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked to the counter, "Shots?"

...

Goku flinched and paused in his step as he heard angry footsteps pound on the cabin floor, "You have avoided me most this trip. What is going on?!?" Chichi demanded.

Goku sighed and turned his body to her. Enough was enough he couldn't bottle up his feelings anymore and that's why he was avoiding her, "I like you. But you have a bf." 

"A bf? No, I don't," Chichi screeched with shock.

"Piccolo?!" 

"He's my coworker. We went on one date and it didn't click and gods Goku I have been hitting on you for weeks! Are you that dense?" 

“Well I didn’t know!” he defended, brows knitted in confusion and arms crossed. 

“Well know you do...so do something about it,” Chichi said at a whisper. 

…

Lazuli blended her foundation onto her face and continued her rant, “I just thought there would be fewer couples. And I swear Yamcha said Tien wasn’t coming. And don’t get me wrong, I am glad he is here because it was pulling teeth getting Yamcha to be around Launch without his man. I just wish I had some fair warning.”

“Well, I for one am thrilled not to be the only single person here. So I am glad your here,” Krillin rubbed her shoulders and watched her apply her concealer, sitting on the floor, "you know...you look nice without all that,” he said gently kneading his thick fingers into her shoulder blades. 

She shrugged, "Mmhuh, you give good massages by the way.” 

Krillin snickered, “Are you avoiding my compliment Lazuli?” 

“It’s just. I like it. all this. And I hear a lot of ‘go natural’ all day long but I got a lot of acne scarring and I feel...better. I mean it’s kinda like an art form in a way." 

Krillin continued rubbing her shoulders, "Oh cool. Well, you don't need it....though how hilarious would it be if you did my makeup." 

"Serious?" 

"Duh better than watching my friends make out with each other."

“True. Let’s do it.”  
…  
She would probably cringe later but at this moment Bulma could care less that she drunkenly called an uber to get Vegeta alone long enough to have this conversation. 

“All’s I’m askin’ is if we have sex because you like me or you like me because we have sex?” Bulma groaned and stomped her feet like a child in the gas station. 

Vegeta shook his head at her, cradling it in his hands. He knew he should’ve had that third shot of vodka at dinner, it had been a long time since he drank so much, yet here he was with the woman captivating his dreams and nightmares screeching at him as he grabbed a six-pack of beer, “Bulma I am fucking drunk so the two sound the same.”

She slapped his arm with her wristlet, “Well they aren’t! They are different Vegeta. I want to know that I am not just a girl you fool around with because you're not just my boy toy.” 

Vegeta turned and his face relaxed as he examined her pout. Even with her smudged eyeliner and slightly worn off lipstick Bulma looked stunning. And in his drunken state even Vegeta knew that this was far more than just two people fucking and kissing. “Bulma Ann Briefs, I am very drunk and I like you a lot. And you are hot and all that but I like you. So let’s be a thing.” 

“Really?” 

Vegeta blew out a bunch of air, “Well yah. Like you are you and I am me. Am I making sense?” Bulma nodded with a big grin though Vegeta was certain none of this made sense. “So like we should be an us.” 

“I want a ring,” she stated hugging the bags of flamin hot Cheetos and donuts to her chest. 

“Okay even my drunk ass knows there ain’t rings at a gas station,” he followed her to the front and detoured down the candy aisle scooping up the item he desired. He placed it on the counter, “Your finest cherry ring pop for the lady.” 

“You are such a dork and I wanna,” she stopped mid-sentence and grabbed Vegeta’s face. He moaned into her kiss and she wrapped a leg around him. Vegeta pressed her up against the counter and they pulled apart panting. 

“Can you just pay and get out?” the checker asked. 

Vegeta slapped a twenty dollar bill down, “Sure thing keep the change kid.” Bulma giggled nipping at Vegeta’s neck as they walked toward their uber. 

The checker sighed, “The bill was 21.09 and I’m 24.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My good friend Lady_red wanted more K18 so here it is! I know it's a slowburn girl but when they get together it gonna be fire! 
> 
> Also geets flashback and VEGEBUL nonsense!

"I am so sorry that I am busting up your plans for the day," Lazuli laughed rubbing her pinkened nose. 

Krillin waved dismissively, "Nah your good. I don't do a whole lot on Thanksgiving. I visit my grandpa and eat Chinese food in my apartment. Better spent with friends right?" He had plans with someone later...but once Lazuli called he canceled. Krillin didn't want to analyze that fact. He just liked hanging out with Lazuli more than Maron that's all. 

When he was with Maron he was nervous and always trying to put on an act. But Lazuli he was comfortable with. She was a friend who accepted him for him. 

"It's just honestly infuriating. My brother didn't even bother to tell me he was going on this cruise with Tights. He told me as he was boarding the ship," Lazuli huffed and pouted. 

Krillin sipped from his blended coffee, "Sounds like they are getting serious."

"I mean and I am happy for Lapis. I am. I just feel forgotten...I mean I am excited Tights son likes him. I didn't know she had a kid, but his name is Jaco." 

"No way. After that space cop cartoon, we watched as kids?" 

"Yah!" Lazuli giggled and Krillin felt his chest ache as he saw her smile and snort in laughter. Just friends. 

"If you want...you could spend the rest of the day with me? My grandpa is kind of inappropriate and a LOT to handle but your welcome to have dinner with me. 

"I think I can handle a pervy old man," Lazuli said rolling her eyes. 

"I don't know," Krillin chuckled rubbing his head.   
...

"Well hot damn the nurses here keep getting sexier!" Roshi yelled and chuckled, "This your girlfriend Krillin?"

Krillin blushed a little and laughed nervously, "Lazuli is just a friend grandpa! Ummm this is my grandpa Roshi he is a bit much. Sorry." 

Lazuli's face burned and if Krillin turned around he would've seen the mortified look on her face, "I-I will just wait in the car until you wanna go. You know give space for...family time..." she sputtered and walked out. 

"Really grandpa?" 

"She's a hottie and it's not like you'll make a move on your own!" Roshi said and pushed up his glasses, "Hotties like that don't stay on the market, Krillin!" 

Krillin crossed his arms and looked at his feet, "Just friends grandpa." 

"Oh sure. I was a hot-blooded young man myself once. And blondes was my type and your dad's type," he commented with a smirk. 

"Grandpa stop!" Krillin groaned and Roshi laughed.   
...

_Tarble picked him up from campus and Vegeta had a small duffle bag with him. It was his Junior year of college and Tarble’s senior year of high school. Vegeta put his palm out for the keys and Tarble complied with a huff, “It’s my car and I haven’t driven in a hot minute.” _

_“Yeah, don’t rub it in Dad is sure to remind me how sad it is that I didn’t get my license until I was 18. Vegeta got it on his first try,” Tarble mocked and threw his back against the passenger seat. Vegeta started the car and once he got on the freeway his anger and frustration towards his younger brother bubbled up. _

_“And don’t fucking act like dad doesn’t favor you.” _

_Tarble snorted, “All he talks about is you. And how proud he is of you and your grades and how fucking smart you are.” _

_“Don’t fucking curse.” _

_“Oh shut up. I am 18 and I am sick of being treated like a baby.” _

_“You are one Tarbs.” _

_Tarble laughed at the baby voice Vegeta used and his older brother ruffling his hair, “Seriously though Vegeta if you could get one mediocre grade that be great.” _

_“Too late now. I can’t fuck up my degree just because Dad is being a dick...How long do you think I can be in the house without dad asking my weight?’ Vegeta snorted. He was trying to play it off cool but as a kid, his dad used to always make a big deal out of how much he weighed. _

_“Mom told him to cool it so it should be fine. Besides, it’s obvious you’ve lost some weight.” _

_“Kakarot got me on this stupid intramural rugby thing,” Vegeta shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. _

_“Do imagine tackling dad?” Tarble joked. _

_“More than you know.” _

_..._

_Dinner was going fine. Vegeta couldn’t help himself piling his plate. It was just once a year. Besides his mother would feed him anyway--so he told himself. Tarble was blabbing on and on about exams and applying for college when their dad cut him off. _

_“Vegeta never calls so I want to know how he is doing.” _

_“Vegeta calls. He justs never asks to speak with you,” Tarble said matter-of-factly. Vegeta’s mom scoffed at her youngest son and put her fork down looking between her eldest and her husband. _

_The look in his father’s eyes was so foreign to him, Vegeta didn’t know what to do other than shrug and continue pushing food around on his plate. _

_“Oh...I am going to get some fresh air,” Vegeta senior announced. _

_“Honey sit down,” his wife pleaded, rubbing his hand. _

_“Nope. Enjoy your family meal. Since I am excluded.” _

_“Tarble please just apologize to your father.” _

_“Me?! Vegeta is the one ignoring him. And dad should know why by now.” _

_“ENOUGH. You will all sit down like men or so help me god I will never cook another thanksgiving meal,” her hands hit the table hard rattling the china. Nappa walked in, “Sorry I’m late!” _

...

Vegeta had changed into about the third button down he picked out and Bulma lounged on his bed. Her family was on a cruise for the holiday so she was on her own, meeting her??? Boyfriends? Family. 

“Vegeta, wear the royal blue with the gold-red striped tie.” 

He turned around and his plump muscular ass distracted Bulma, “That’ll work?” 

“Uh-huh,” she smiled. 

“I feel objectified by your female gaze,” Vegeta called out monotone as he walked back to the closet. 

Bulma burst into laughter. This was what she loved about Vegeta. Shit loved. Yep, those thoughts had been creeping up often. “You are just so devastatingly handsome,” she said dramatically. 

He came out around the corner fully dressed, “Thank you for accompanying me. I hate thanksgiving. My mother's attempts to force-feed me. My father loves to bring up my physique and it's awful, save for TJ.” 

“No problem, question though...we never decided what we were. We just drunkenly made out and had sex…really good sex but still.” 

“I swear I asked you to be my significant other while we absolutely wasted in a gas station and you made me buy you a ring pop.” 

Girlfriend?” 

“If you must say it like that,” he groaned and she pulled him in for a heated kiss. “Wait until after dinner woman.” 

“No,” she pouted and rubbed his shoulders. 

“I am not going to dinner looking like I just romped around. Besides, you must prove yourself to be worthy of my seed,” he rolled his eyes and she slapped his chest. 

“RUDE!” she laughed and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, “Fine let’s go grumpy.” 


	15. Chapter 15

  
The door swung open before he could knock and a short woman pounced on him squeezing him tight. She had long black hair and deep blueish gray eyes, something Bulma swore she had never seen before. She was absolutely stunning and modelesque. Her skin was olive and a bit tanned as she fawned over her son in a foreign language. 

From what Bulma could gather of the conversation, she thought it was Spanish but she wasn’t sure. Mechanics and science were her forte, not languages. Her best friends growing up were lab manuals, not people, so she found herself feeling quite unworldly. Vegeta smiled a little wrapping his mother in a hug stringing together a reply effortlessly, “Well mom this is Bulma, my significant other.” 

“Oh my gosh, this is the girlfriend! You are so beautiful! Vegeta has never brought a girl home so you must be special!” she chimed and waved them inside, eliciting a blush from her son. “You should see TJ he was helping his nana with dinner. Oh and Gure is pregnant again. Isn’t that wonderful? Another Ouji joins our family.” 

“Yes Tarble will have to get a third job,” Vegeta said dryly and his mother smacked the back of his head. Vegeta groaned and rubbed his head. 

His mother gave him a knowing look, “She wants to stay home with them. I stayed at home because you boys were my life. And my brother can’t keep a home to save his life. He would’ve stayed home if your grandparents were in better health. Oh, Nappa.” 

“Nappa lived with us and when he moved out somehow my mother decided it was good to baby her adult brother and take care of his home as well,” Vegeta said rolling his eyes and his mother shrugged. 

“Oh shut it, my sweet Vegeta,” his mother laughed and placed several kisses to his face. Bulma laughed nervously and adjusted her outfit. 

Apparently, the older woman had recognized her discomfort and waved her over, "Bulma, you have got to see Vegeta as a baby. He was so grumpy and adorable. As he got older he'd refuse pictures. But his little baby rolls they were so precious. Both my boys were little chunks as babies."

"Mother please." 

"But I always got them. He is my firstborn and of course, I had to obsess over him." 

"Mother if she wanted to see photos of her obese boyfriend all she has to do is walk down the hall toward the bathroom can you spare me some dignity?" 

"You were not obese baby, a little plump? Yes. But that doesn’t matter honey. You were so cute then and you are my handsome boy." 

"Regardless, my high school graduation photo is up there along with college. But I was quite fat at science camp so I am sure you will have no trouble remembering." 

"Sorry, I'll stop I am just excited to see Vegeta happy at a family dinner. He doesn't come here often and I have always loved him the way he is. I just want one lovely day where my boys can get along. Vegeta can you check on your father please he's at the grill." 

"Father is cooking?" 

"He's grilling the turkey and some vegetables." 

"Father...is...cooking?" 

"Yes, honey and he’s quite skilled. We cook all our dinners together since you boys have been out. He made me an amazing birthday breakfast. Bulma do you cook?" 

"Oh uh no. Not well. I steam broccoli sometimes...But I am open to learning..."

“Good! You will need to know how to cook for your children!” she stated with a smile and the couple turned bright red. 

“I will check on father,” Vegeta sputtered and walked out. 

The transition to dinner was a bit awkward. Bulma had quickly realized where Vegeta’s quiet and reserved nature came from as his father was less than enthusiastic to meet her. Or so it seemed. She kept reminding herself that she gave up a cruise to be here with them so she could meet Vegeta’s family and dammit she was going to enjoy it. 

Bulma felt horrible for Tarble’s wife. Gure had excused herself half a dozen times during dinner, pushing around the same mashed potatoes. Gure was a plain beauty, simple clothes, a ponytail, and little makeup. 

Vegeta’s mother was effortlessly beautiful and Bulma was feeling a bit flashy about know with her heavy, holiday makeup. And she felt a bit left out. When she was with Yamcha, his family loved her and almost hyperfocused on her over their own son. She always had an inner conflict about that. No one here had asked about her, though Vegeta did seem to have a lot to catch up on, but it felt awkward. 

She dug into a variety of food and tried to avoid the spicier food. “How did you meet my brother? He rarely goes out,” Tarble teased and Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

Bulma put her fork down, “We both work at the same high school. I’m in media tech though he is trying to convert me to the science department.”

“Because we both know your talents are being squandered down there running the morning announcements. The media team is established and you are far to classed and educated to not teach physics,” Vegeta bragged and Bulma found herself for maybe the second time in her life blushing. It wasn't even flattery it was a pure respect for her talents as an educator. 

“You should teach science. Daddy says I need to get a good job like a science teacher,” TJ smiled and returned to his plate. 

Bulma giggled and watched Vegeta ruffle TJ’s hair, “He’s worldly for a four-year-old.” 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Gure rolled her eyes and smiled as Tarble rubbed her shoulder. 

…

Yamcha knew his boyfriend was nervous about the events of today. Neither of their families really approved of their relationship. Tien's family judged just about everything Tien did and dating Yamcha was no exception. 

Yamcha's mother had completely and fully accepted his sexual orientation and had a soft spot for Tien. His stepdad, not so much. He was old school and very judgemental towards them both being openly bisexual and pansexual. 

Tien was in the passenger seat of Yanchas truck sitting crosslegged with a book in his lap. Tien had practiced reading this same book for weeks now Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets. He was muttered to himself, rocking ever so slightly as he read under his breath. Tien hated reading aloud so much so that he would refuse to participate in school even when he got to high school. Yamcha could recall a few times Tien had gotten sent to the office for lack of participation. 

When he had reached a stopping point he closed the book and thumped his head against the headrest. 

“Nervous?” Yamcha asked, though he knew the answer. 

Tien nodded ‘yes’ and took a deep breath before and asked the same question he had been probing Yamcha with as of late, “You really didn’t know that I am on the spectrum?” He blinked and stared down at his feet, struggling to give his boyfriend even a glance. 

“Babe I really didn’t know. But you keep asking...is there a reason you keep asking?” 

“Because that would mean you were just okay with my quirks,” Tien pointed out. 

“I am. I want to support you. And I love you,” Yamcha said and put his hand out. 

Tien smiled and rubbed his boyfriend's hand in his, “I love you too.” 

Once they got inside, Tien took off his beanie and gloves, something he only did at his own parent's house and Yamcha couldn’t understand why. You were supposed the feel comfortable at home. But Tien never seemed at ease whenever it came to his parents. 

Tien stood next to his mom in the kitchen waving his hands rhythmically. Yamcha smiled at Tien but Tien’s smile dropped as soon as his dad walked out. "Tien stop that hand waving," his father snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"Honey please stop, Tien hasn't visited us for a bit. Let him just unwind." 

"I don't want Chaoitzu doing that," he muttered and Tien walked out of the kitchen to go outside in the backyard. Yamcha watched his boyfriend pace, covering his ears and rage hijacked Yamcha’s brain.

"Can't you cut him a break for one day," Yamcha said with a bit of edge, "Tien only came here because he wants to see his brother and you both have made him absolutely terrified to be around him. Don't interrupt me." Yamcha put his hand up cutting off Tien’s father. "I don't like you, Shen. My boyfriend thinks that he is less than because he’s on the spectrum and that is horrible. We will be here for another hour and then we will be going to my family's house which is no walk in the park either so he’s a bit stressed." 

"Let me know when they leave," Shen bit at Tien’s mother. 

"No. He’s right, give Tien a damn break. It's one day then you can go back to being in denial about our son’s condition." 

A cheerful voice broke the tension and Yamcha’s face softened again. "Hi, Yamcha! Is my brother here?" Chiaotzu beamed up at him. Yamcha had to suppress a giggle, Chiaotzu dressed a lot like Tien did at that age. Sweaters, pants, beanie. 

"Yep, he’s outside." 

"Cool, he said he'd read with me. I start reading the Harry Potter books but Tien reads it better and he promised me he would bring the second." 

"Well, he's super excited bud. You know those are Tien's favorite books. He says I'm a Hufflepuff." 

"Your such a Hufflepuff. But I gotta go! Tien’s waiting!" Chiaotzu smiled and wrapped his arms around Tien’s neck as soon as Tien picked him up. Yamcha stood by the window smiling at the pair. He would fight for his boyfriend to have moments like these. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Sorry tiencha is the star of this one! (I love them they are perfection)

_ Yamcha was nervous he knew he was behind the other kids and most apparent, his sister. Puar parent-teacher conference was a glowing review of all her work while Yamcha's was bound to be a disaster.  _

_ He waited at the door with his mom, her pale skin and blonde hair a stark contrast to his own features, something he was acutely aware of at such a young age.  _

_ The door opened and a tall man griped his son tightly by the upper arm, yanking him to look up at him. "Look me in the eyes." He hissed and the little boy looked up from his beanie with tear-stained eyes.  _

_ "I'm sorry papa!" Tien sobbed and smacked the side of his own leg with his free hand repetitively.  _

_ "Do you want to be in class with the special kids?!" He bit at his son and shot a glared that could've melted Tien in place.  _

_ "No!" Tien's sobbing became louder and he hiccupped for air as his father dragged him down the hall.  _

_ "Then stop acting like a special kid," he bit and Yamcha watched them leave.  _

_ "Momma.." Yamcha rubbed her arm and looked up at her. None of this seemed right. Tien was nice and even with how cold his stepdad was Yamcha was never treated like this. _

_ "I know baby, but it's not our business." _

…

Yamcha set a plate down for Tien and was internally cursing as Shen commented on just about everything Tien wouldn’t eat. He didn’t think they would ever be doing this again. Not when he saw how anxious Tien looked. Chiaotzu was old enough now to recognize that something was off between his brother and their parents so he kept looking between all the adults like he was trying to decipher a code. 

“So how are things with you two? Pretty serious?” Tien’s mom asked and Shen looked at Yamcha. Their relationship, Tien's parents had become more accepting of with time. And truthfully it was probably embedded in some concern that Tien would never have a relationship. Tien was quiet only looking up from his plate a bit during any conversation. 

“Tien. Are things good?” Shen asked and Yamcha swallowed a scoff. Now Shen cared about his son's happiness...sure. 

“Yes we do all the normal couple things. Live together and sleep together,” Tien said and his mother choked on her food. 

“Seriously? Your brother is there,” Shen said, rubbing his wife’s back in a rather tender display that shocked Yamcha. 

Tien shrugged, “What?” 

“Dad adults who love each other share beds. Unless their dad is in trouble. Like you,” Chiaotzu chimed in. When the table went silent he seemed unphased and continued picking at his food. Yamcha excused himself to laugh in privacy. This was gonna be a hell of a day. 

...

Most men she had dated were scrawny and smaller than her but Raditz, he was huge. He was well over six feet and pure muscle. She, on the other hand, was petite, maybe five two on a good day and very curvy. But Ray didn't make her feel the way she had her whole life...undesirable. Raditz made her feel beautiful and sexy and wanted. 

And she was gonna need a hell of a lot of that before entering the lion's den that was her parents. Yamcha was long gone for the day though she had guilted him into joining for the day. Which she felt a bad about in hindsight. Yamcha had always been treated poorly by her father and she knew that. She just wasn’t ready to do anything without Yamcha. He was her brother and her best friend. 

Right now she just wanted to distract herself and Raditz's body was the perfect distraction. Even with his seat pulled back it was still a snug fit with her head hitting the steering wheel a few times as she played with his tip. He had his fingers knotted in her hair but rubbed his thumb tenderly over the nape of her neck as she worked him in her mouth. 

They were parked only a few doors down from her parents but she couldn’t resist seeing her boyfriend in his skin-tight jeans and dress shirt that was arguably too small for his body. She would disagree. And she really didn’t want to think about all the comments her dad may make: about her weight, her job, and now her boyfriend. 

Raditz had been edging for a while and grunted as he came in her mouth. They had already been going at it as soon as Yamcha and Tien left that morning but Raditz looked over at her eyes glossed over in pleasure, “It’s all about you tonight.” Puar giggled and flipped the car mirror down salvaging her lipstick and fixing her hair. “So gotta be honest. I haven’t been the best at meeting parents.” 

“My mom loves everyone and my dad is just hard to please no matter what. It’ll be fine...at least things were fun with your family.” 

“Aww, kitten can’t be that bad here?” 

“You say that, but this is the same dad who sent me to fat camp and called me chubby since I was three.” 

Raditz grabbed her thigh, “Well I like all this and I wanna worship it now,” he said sliding his fingers under her fitted dress. "We could just not leave the car.” He teased and she spread her legs, kissing his lips. A few more minutes couldn’t hurt. 

...

Yamcha’s mother held him tight and kissed his cheek. Yamcha chuckled and rubbed at the inevitable kiss stain on his cheek. "Hey, mama. Hey Beerus," Yamcha forced out. "Happy Thanksgiving." Beerus only nodded and returned to the paper he was reading. 

"Aw baby I'm so happy you are joining us this year! I miss my baby boy. And Tien it's good to see you again." 

"Thank you for having me," Tien said quietly and offer her a handshake. But Vados wrapped him in a hug and Tien just froze until she stopped. 

“Well get some food! Your sister is coming soon, right? I thought you guys would come together.” 

“Well I know she had plans with Raditz’s family.” 

Tien’s brows pinched and he blurted out, “No she went Sunday because they celebrate early, Because they are always volunteering on Thanksgiving.” 

“Well couples need private time,” Yamcha pointed out and his mom seemed to get the hint. She elbowed Yamcha playfully and gestured to her husband whose face twisted into a scowl at the insinuation. 

“I am excited to finally meet him! What’s he like?” Vados asked, taking some things out of the oven. 

“A hunk,” Tien said dryly and Yamcha playfully scoffed at his boyfriend. Tien noted the smirk on his boyfriend's face and took it as a sign of approval, “He treats her well. At least from what I have heard and seen. I don’t mind them being around though I would prefer to have the house to just Yamcha and I. Puar has three cats now and I would like them to leave.” Vados laughed and Tien furrowed his brow, he wasn’t joking.

The doorbell rang and Raditz entered holding Puar’s hand. He immediately went to shake hands with Beerus and hand a nervous, horrified smile plastered to his face. Puar giggled knowingly and Raditz looked down at her with a blush. 

“Did you already have something to eat?” Yamcha teased. 

Puar shrugged with one shoulder knowing that only a few of them caught exactly what Yamcha implied, “Maybe.” 

“Us too,” Tien commented and Raditz burst into laughter. “What?”

...

He did not have a crush on Lazuli. He couldn't! They were friends and if he admitted his attraction he would be betraying the trust they had built. But shit she was cute and she looked real nice sitting on his couch like she belonged there. 

"You sure you don't need to kick me out? No more plans?" she asked and spun some chow-mein on her fork. 

Krillin used his chopsticks to pop a dumpling in his mouth, "No your welcome to stay. I don't do much. Just watch TV or something." 

"We could watch a Christmas movie, get in the spirit early." 

"Oh like Die Hard!" 

"Die Hard is not a Christmas movie." 

"Yes, it is," Krillin argued. 

"Just because it occurs during Christmas, doesn't mean its a Christmas movie," Lazuli shot back, pointing some orange chicken at him. 

"It's okay to be wrong," he teased and she rolled her eyes. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's some real life inspo I find hilarious in this chapter. My brother-in-laws ex-gf had a MASSIVE crush on my husband in high school. I went to a different school. But when I met my husband and his family the other brothers loved to bring it up which was hilarious and awkward.

"That's your second plate," Beerus said evenly, looking at Puar critically. Before she could retort or Yamcha could explode, Raditz stepped in. 

"Well, this is like my fourth. Vados your cooking is top-notch," he bragged and pat his stomach. "To be honest I could probably fit another plate in when I finish this one." 

"Well if you can put the food away, be my guest! I will be sending some home with Puar and Yamcha anyway," Vados beamed, clearly enjoying the flattery. 

"The food is fine," Beerus commented. 

Yamcha rolled his eyes and Tien held his hand, "The food is great mom. I know you worked very hard to get all of this done for everyone."

Tien picked at his plate and quietly said, "I enjoy the mashed potatoes." 

"Well thank you. So Puar sweetheart how is theater going?" 

"Good I am still doing some auditions for some roles. It's been difficult getting callbacks." 

"Which is insane because her voice sounds like an angel," Raditz bragged and smiled down at her. She blushed and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

"You know what you need to do to make yourself more marketable," Beerus said dryly and Puar looked away, blinking back fresh tears. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raditz bit and Vados tensed. 

Yamcha stood up and clapped his hands, "And there it is! Alright, that's a FUCKING wrap ya'll." 

"No need to be so flamboyant Yamcha." 

"Oh, rich!" Yamcha threw his hands up, "Dinner was great mom. We are leaving. All of us." He fake smiled at Beerus and Tien got up right away, shrugging his jacket on. 

Puar got up grabbing her purse and headed out the door, Yamcha on her heels. "It was good to meet you, but not you," Raditz said gesturing at Beerus. When Raditz got outside he was met with the sight of his girlfriend sobbing in her brother's arms. "Sooo what you wanna do?" 

Tien walked out looking behind him and waved the group to their cars, "Come let's go home. I took the pumpkin pie because it's Beerus favorite." 

"This is why I love you, babe," Yamcha commented and Raditz laughed taking Puar in his arms. 

"I'll show him flamboyant," Yamcha yelled and pressed Tien up against the car, kissing him. 

"Careful the pie!" Tien burst and Yamcha smiled. 

...

Save for grilling outside, Vegeta's father had been rather quiet. Vegeta wasn't sure why. His father had always been rather vocal. "So Bulma do you like to go outdoors? Workout?" Vegeta's mom asked. 

Bulma snorted, "Uh no. Not really I am more of the beach bum type, but Vegeta has got me hiking with him on weekends. I can't really keep up." 

"If you stopped smoking..." Vegeta half-teased and Bulma elbowed him. 

"I am trying to stop smoking. I am down to only a couple cigarettes a day," Bulma said. 

"Good, it's horrible for you," Vegeta senior commented and Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his father. 

"I tried one once, not my cup of tea. It was during my edgy days, do things my parents would hate phase," Tarble snorted in laughter and his wife raised a brow. 

"I've known you since high school. When have you ever been edgy? The edgy one between you boys is Vegeta." 

Tarble bit his lip, "Yes you so kindly remind me that Vegeta was more your type." 

The table went silent and Vegeta choked on his water. TJ looked rather confused by the adults' changes in mood. Bulma's mouth gaped open not knowing what to say and figured nothing was better. 

"Tarble...here? Really? That was ages ago," Gure looked at him with hurt in her eyes. 

Tarble refused to look up from his plate, cutting up his food, "Why not here? It shouldn't be a shock to anyone here who the favorite is." 

Vegeta laughed after recovering from his choking fit, "Gods you have got to be fucking kidding. I get called insulted my entire childhood, sent to fat camp for four years, and I'm the favorite. Yah okay Tarble." 

"Yah okay Vegeta," Tarble bit back and his wife excused herself to the bathroom. To cry or throw up? Bulma wasn't sure which. 

…

"Krillie! Who is this girl on your phone!?!" Maron whined and showed him his cell. Lazuli had left hours ago and Krillin hated being alone. He couldn't go anywhere else, it was already too late and Maron hadn't stopped calling. And truthfully he was enjoying the attention.

Krillin opened an eye to look at his screensaver. It was a ridiculous selfie he had taken with Lazuli. One that made him smile often. They had gone to a bad sci-fi movie starring man-eating sharks and took a photo with a cutout. "Oh, that's my friend Lazuli." Lazuli's blonde hair was covering half her face but her smile was warm, genuine. Something he rarely saw.

"Whatever I'm prettier." Maron huffed and crossed her arms. Clearly, she was expecting confirmation, but for some reason, Krillin didn't want to reassure her. 

Krillin furrowed his eyebrows, "You are both pretty but she's just a friend that's all." He put little effort into the statement and only spent a few more minutes laying down before gathering his clothes to leave. 

"You can stay Krillie." 

"I'm good...have a good night or morning."

...

"Hey, sup?" Lapis asked and Lazuli glared back at him. He had hardly been in their shared apartment in weeks so she wasn’t expecting him at all. "Zu I swear I didn't know about this trip okay. Tights had told me she thought it was too early to meet Jaco. But then she changed her mind and I didn't want to bail." 

"Yeah well, you could've made a new plan with me Lapis. You know I'm usually alone. I don't have friends except for Krillin and Yamcha."

“Which one is the one with a boyfriend?” 

“Wooowwww,” Lazuli drawled and turned to go get some cereal from on top of the fridge. 

“Kidding. I know Yamcha is the culinary teacher and Krillin is your crush,” Lapis smirked and she whipped a spoon at him that he dodged easily. “Just tell him you’ve liked him since high school. I mean he will probably be thrilled,” Lapis said with little enthusiasm. 

“Just go back to your girlfriends Lapis,” she bit and started shoveling cereal in her mouth. 

Lapis sighed, “Zu I’m sorry. Okay. There I said it. I’ve been a shitty brother.” 

“Yah you have,” she agreed evenly. 

“But I really...shit this sounds so dumb. I love Tights,” he rolled his eyes at himself and smirked, “And you know I never planned on loving anyone but myself.” 

"And that's great. But I don't forgive you. You ditched me for months. You don't get to just get a pass," she said, storming back to her room with a cereal box. 

"No cinnamon crunch for me I guess..."

...

Chichi narrowed her eyes at her coworker. The hot, sexy coworker that was infuriating her and simultaneously captivating all her attention. Goku was apologizing to one of her students about a missing grade or assignment that Goku had lost. "Mr. Son just lets things slip his mind so brave yourself." 

Goku bit his tongue until the kid walked away. But Chichi had been throwing light jabs since they got back from Friendsgiving and he was fed up. "You know what Chichi this ain't right. We ain't never gotta talk that whole trip. And then you run off and ignore me. But get all mad that I ain't doing something? You just told me you liked me and ran off. I never got a chance to say a darn thing." 

"I didn't think you wanted a chance, Goku," she attempted to say with confidence but she couldn't even look him in the eyes. 

"Why?" 

She scoffed and said quietly, "Because I scare off men okay." 

Goku giggled and she could feel that familiar anger bubble up but he spoke before she could get a single word out, "Chi I like how feisty you are. I ain't scared of you. But your gonna have to give me a chance to get a word in."

She sighed, "Okay."

...

_ Yamcha held an ice pack to his eye. He had gotten into it with some redheaded asshole and ended up with a black eye. Granted there were at least five football players in the office for this fight. He was waiting in a chair out front the vice principal's who had left the door open.  _

_ He knew it wasn't his business but someone else was in the office. Someone he thought of often. _

_ "So let's recap. Tien, you started the day off refusing to stand for the pledge."  _

_ "The pledge is absurd. Fascist nations force children to pledge themselves to a flag. It doesn't make any sense based on our past historical conflicts."  _

_ "Its tradition and required. Moving on. You refused to read aloud in class again."  _

_ "I don't like to. Everyone else can read why do I need to?"  _

_ "Once again Tien. Do as you are asked. Then you refused to remove your headset at lunch."  _

_ "It was just headphones. I wasn't listening to music," Tien stated evenly and Yamcha noticed him start to rock in his seat. "It's just too loud." _

_ "Then you boys in PE got into a fight? Explain that one to me," she said with a snide tone.  _

_ Tien shook his head, "They mocked me. And then they mocked other people."  _

_ "That's not what I was told."  _

_ "But it's true. I-I told the teacher before and they don't do anything." The vice-principal shook their head reaching for the phone. When Tien's mom didn't answer the vice principal's call Tien got up from his seat, his hands shaking at his sides, "Please don't call him. Not my dad. Please don't."  _

_ "Tien," her tone became much softer. "I need you to sit. Take some deep breaths."  _

_ "No! He will be so mad." Yamcha could hear the sobs and see Tien bouncing on his heels from his angled seat.  _

_ "We can talk about this but I need to get ahold of a parent hun," she said gently and then Yamcha heard several thuds against something solid. The sound was rhythmic and Yamcha instinctively cringed and covered his ears.  _

_ The vice-principal came out quickly, "Can someone please get security! I have a student in here hitting their head on my desk!" She sounded panicked. "Why don't you want me calling your dad Tien?"  _

_ Yamcha moved to look and could see Tien dig his nails in the tender skin around his ears as he continued to rock. Security came in and stood in the doorway blocking Yamcha's view. But hed already saw enough. He had seen a six-foot-tall guy crumple to the ground at the mere mention of his father and Yamcha could in some way relate.  _

_ "He gets mad."  _

_ "And what does that look like?"  _

_ "Mad," Tien said shaking his head, refusing to answer.  _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is discuss of a lot of body image issues from Vegeta's perspective. 
> 
> I think EVERY body is beautiful but our boy ain't there yet!

"I don't know what to get him!" Lazuli groaned and looked at Yamcha for something. She was hoping some damn help. "This is why I don't do Secret Santa. My brother and Krillin are super different. My brother and I don't even give each other gifts anymore." 

Yamcha rolled his eyes. Lazuli's not so secret crush on Krillin was getting old and Yamcha was about ready to just smash their heads together and call it a done deal. "I don't know I get Tien the same stuff every year. The first year we dated he gave me a shortlist of items he likes and goes through." 

Bulma looked up from her phone for the first time since they had been roaming the mall. "Seriously?" Bulma asked with a squint. 

"Yeah he likes spearmint chapstick, his favorite moisturizer, a pack of boxer briefs and they have to be grey, and 5 dollar gift card to Starbucks because he gets a hot apple cider once a year," Yamcha shrugged and smirked, "And well you know he wants me."

"I don’t know if that's cute or weird or both,” Lazuli commented dryly and Yamcha laughed. 

“Tien is a minimalist. And I don’t know he is always super appreciative of anything I gift so it really takes the stress out of it all,” Yamcha commented and Bulma scoffed. “Come on Buls even as a friend you are impossible to shop for.” 

“Why?” Bulma whined, "I feel like if anything you are high maintenance Yamcha."

“Um, you tried to get me a hair cut. How is that a gift for me? And because you can afford anything you want or your parents can I guess. Anyway, we are here,” he said stopping out front the cosmetics store. Lazuli loved the task of getting her friends into makeup, but she was shocked by Yamcha of all people asked. 

Lazuli shade-matched Yamcha against several shades, “Why are you even holding F20W it won’t work for you?” Bulma looked up from the several red lipstick swatches on her hand. 

“Puar texted me a list of makeup she wants for Christmas and her birthday. It is just more pleasant this way since our parents give shitty gifts like weight watchers subscriptions or one time when I came out they gave me a toolset. One, a toolset is not going to make me disgusted by Tien’s dick. Two, I already own one and it is far more extensive than the one they gave me.” 

“Wow they are the worst,” Lazuli commented and Bulma nodded with a roll of her big blue eyes, “So weird question...why is Puar so pale and you're so much deeper?” Bulma cringed, she knew that was a sore spot for her ex.

“Different dads. I’m the bastard kid Beerus never wanted. In his defense, he came back from the desert to win back his ex-girlfriend and she was pregnant with someone else’s kid. I’m not entirely sure they were broken up, to be honest.” Lazuli blinked back trying to process that information. 

“That’s why their last names are different,” Bulma stated. 

Lazuli didn’t react and shrugged, “No wonder she never responses to me when I call her Ms. Lopez. Huh.” 

“Anyway nothing with flashback please,” Yamcha reminded her. “You know Christmas photos and stuff.” 

…

Vegeta lightly tickled her arms with his fingertips. Bulma was firmly pressed to his chest. Falling for Bulma he expected. It had already happened once before after all. Finding comfort in her was unexpected because he had never experienced that before. 

"I've done things before you but...not penetrative sex. My experiences were minimal and not too pleasant," he started and sighed. Bulma snuggled deeper into his neck. 

"During my freshman year of college, I tried to get in contact with my high school girlfriend who you now know was Puar. She had a bf. And I had gained some weight and missed her like crazy because truly she was my confidant. I was able to have a conquest or two. One woman was insistent on returning the favor but complained about my stomach being in the way of sucking me off. Which was rather awkward and definitely killed the mood. Another was very kind but wanted me to be completely comfortable and when your massive like I was at this height, you just don't want the lights on or anything. And then maybe some sloppy kisses here and there. I was a great date always a giver." 

"So that's why you have such good tongue game," she said into the shell of his ear and he smirked. 

"Yes, that is why." Vegeta snorted at her and she kissed him.

"I this...you sharing with me..." 

"I don't abhor it," he said and captured her lips.

...

_ Yamcha was terrified of starting at this new school. He was already embarrassed that his baby sister who was 11 months younger than him was in the same grade. She skipped kindergarten and Yamcha noticed how much praise she got at home for it. He, on the other hand, was spending extra time practicing his letters when Puar was playing. _

_ And he didn't look like any of his family and had a different last name which at the age of six he didn't understand. And if he didn't understand it then the other kids sure didn't.  _

_ There was at least one kid who had been nice to him. The kid at his table was pretty quiet but every day when Yamcha tried to erase with a worn-down eraser he would slide him one of his pink erasers.  _

_ He also had speech with him and the other kid always wore gloves and a beanie outside, even in the hot months. Yamcha would get increasingly frustrated in speech since his two front teeth fell out and he couldn't pronounce much of anything, to begin with.  _

_ The quiet boy with the beanie pulled over his eyebrows, would whisper how to pronounce it and shrug. And Yamcha was so confused. If he knew the words...why was he in speech? _

_ Finally about a month into being at his new school Yamcha noticed the quiet boy never played with anyone else. He would sit on the swing or in the grass by himself. And when he did try and play tetherball one day the other kids walked away from him.  _

_ Puar's friends were always kinda mean to Yamcha anyway so he walked out to the swings and sat on the one next to him. "Hi, I'm Yamcha!"  _

_ "I know. I'm Tien," he said almost inaudible, staring at his sneakers. _

_ "My dad says that when two men officially meet they should shake on it and introduce themselves," he said putting his hand out with a beaming smile. Tien put out a gloved hand to shake Yamcha's and smiled back.  _


	19. Chapter 19

_ When Yamcha asked Tien to dinner he had hardly expected Tien to take the reigns on this date or pull him into a heated kiss on the sidewalk in front of the gym they both attended. He knew a lot less about Tien back then, other than what he remembered from high school. And what he gathered from the few conversations they had since reconnecting at a local pride parade.  _

_ Tien said that he was picky and didn't want Yamcha to have to guess what he would eat. The drive there was fun and full of laughs. Yamcha was taking directions from Tien who is a human compass, while Yamcha tended to describe directions in only 'left' or 'right'. Tien didn't have a car and used mostly public transport so he was hardly used to being in a car. Well, and Yamcha was a relatively reckless driver. _

_ They arrived at the restaurant Tien had chosen in one piece. Yamcha loved thai so it was an excellent pick and the small restaurant was sporting several flags and icons indicating support and being a safe place. Also a good sign.  _

_ Still, he didn't know too much about Tien and it was his first time dating another guy. In high school, Yamcha did most of the talking even back then he had a budding crush for Tien. But back then he would never say anything the only person who knew he was bi was Bulma and she didn't really know how to take it back then. It was uncharted territory for the teens who stuck together.  _

_ Yamcha loved Bulma. Loved her more than anyone, but sometimes love just isn't enough. If it weren't for running into Tien he would've probably continued the cycle that was their romance. But Bulma deserved better and so did Yamcha.  _

_ He knew Tien had a roommate, Piccolo who was equally as quiet and stoic. And what little he remembered from growing up with Tien. But things that a potential lover would know...Yamcha was lacking. And he wanted to know Tien, the real Tien. Not the rumors people spread, just Tien.  _

_ Dinner had gone well. The waiter smiled once he saw Tien and repeated his order back like clockwork. Yamcha tried the special, something different. Tien shared a little about his job. He was sweet, considerate asking Yamcha a lot about his job. Then they got into hobbies and Yamcha learned very quickly that Tien was very invested in Harry Potter, maybe even a little obsessed--not that he minded.  _

_ He was nodding along to Tien discussing the differences between the films and the books when Tien smiled a little at him. Yamcha froze, did it seem like he wasn't listening? "Do you want to be exclusive?" Tien asked bluntly and if he was nervous Yamcha surely couldn't tell.  _

_ Yamcha blushed wildly and stuttered, "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"  _

_ "I don't like sharing partners. Tried it, not my thing. And I don't see this kind of casual thing working for us. I like you too much."  _

_ Yamcha could've sworn his face was red as can be as he nodded, "Yes. Uh, you are my first boyfriend and yes. I really like you too." Tien leaned over the table to press a kiss to Yamcha's lips. Yamcha's heartbeat out of his chest as his tongue swirled around Tien's. A perfect first date.  _

...

Tarble looked up nervously at the line. He was taking his time on this current withdrawal in the hopes that he could avoid  _ this _ customer, but they had other plans. He did a double-take when he saw the familiar spikey hair that only his family sported. 

"Oh, no please go ahead of me madam I am waiting for someone in particular," Vegeta said dryly giving his brother a blank stare. 

Tarble chewed his lip and waved Vegeta over. Clearly, his brother was not giving up and had let three people in front of him to make that clear. "I am at work can you just text me like a normal person? So I can ignore it as needed," Tarble gritted out in a low tone. 

"Well I called and you didn't answer your damn phone after your son called me asking if I could get you and his mother to talk. He also mentioned you are sleeping on the couch. So ouch," Vegeta smirked devishly. 

Tarble shot him a death glare, "Listen I need to assist real customers so please leave." 

"Well then I would like to open an account," Vegeta said dryly. 

"No."

"Then I would like to open a discrimination case." 

"On what grounds?" Tarble sighed.

"Oh so now it's harassment?" Vegeta countered and Tarble groaned, typing Vegeta's information into the computer. 

"That's what I thought Tarbs, now why is TJ calling his uncle to solve an adult's argument?" 

"Well, obviously my wife was not entertained by the events of Thanksgiving. She described it as humiliating and crushing. Though I remained firm that I have done or said nothing wrong, in typical Ouji fashion," he said the keys rattling beneath his fingers. 

Vegeta stared at his younger brother and slide him his ID, "I know you know it but there." 

"Actually I have never been to your apartment because you never have anyone over there except Bulma I guess. Which good for you. Mom was afraid you would die alone," Tarble snorted with a playful smirk. 

One of the other tellers turned to them, "It's not weird he's my asshole little brother," Vegeta stated and turned back to his brother. "Listen I am not great with this whole romance shit. Bulma is my first real relationship in a while. But I have learned one thing from dad. Even when the woman is wrong, she is right. Just apologize, mean it and move on." 

Tarble sighed, "I know...I'm just stressed out. Supporting our family on my salary alone is challenging. I really need Gure to work but she can't and I have no clue how I am going to afford everything. She has so much student debt." 

"I have no advice on that, other than, talk. I know that I am not good at it myself, but do it." 

"No your not, but your girlfriend seems to get you. Anyway, are you making a deposit?" 

"I guess. Do you at least get points for this or some shit?" 

"It can help but I doubt I will get a raise. I'll talk to Gure tonight. Just one question." 

"Yes?" 

"How did you bust your glasses?" He said pointing to the bridge of Vegeta's nose where a bandaid held them together. 

Vegeta cleared his throat, ears pink, "During an intimate affair I rolled onto them and the plastic is weak apparently." 

Tarble laughed and smirked, "At least one of us is getting some."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Also I add a bit of Gochi and Raditz!

Vegeta smirked, kissing down her tender throat, "You are so sexy," she groaned, tightening her legs around his waist as he thrust inside her. 

"And you are impatient," he chuckled and sat back on his heels tugging her down to him as he increased his pace. 

Bulma arched her back and gripped at the carpet underneath her, certain that they would both have rug burns by the time they were done. "I'm gonna cum..." she said under her breath. 

"Say my name," he demanded and thrust deeper into her. Bulma felt her whole body tingle as her release came in a wave, "Vegeta!" She yelled. 

He planted his hands on either side of her and pounded into her, "ah fuck," he muttered as he came. He rolled over, a pleased gently smile gracing his face. "The timing was impeccable," he flushed and smiled.

"Its sex not sports." 

"I don’t know you wear me out."   
…

Raditz walked in with several pizzas in hand and Yamcha held the door, “Hey man! Puar will be out soon, she said she needed to finish getting ready.” Yamcha was looking forward to getting to know Raditz better. It had been a while since Yamcha had someone to be a bro with, well since high school. Tien didn’t particularly like the types of things Yamcha did like baseball and football. When he was younger Tien was forced into sports and now he loathed them. 

Raditz definitely was into sports. He had made it clear with all the jerseys and sports hoodies he wore. He practically lived in them. Yamcha opened a few beers and when Tien declined he kissed his boyfriend’s bald head. Raditz didn’t bat an eyelash, something else that Yamcha was grateful for. 

Bulma was an awesome friend but it had taken some time for her to get used to the idea of Tien and Yamcha being together. The last thing Tien or Yamcha needed was any negativity aimed at their relationship.

Raditz sipped from his beer, brows knitted together, “Wait, why? We are just eating pizza and playing board games.” 

“That’s what I said,” Tien added monotony, not looking up from his book. 

Raditz shook his head, his wild hair tied back in a messy bun. “Gods she sure is somethin’. I mean not that like a woman can’t do what she wants just Puar don’t need it.” 

“Yeah but don’t let her that or any girl. Lazuli almost broke my arm when I talked about natural beauty.” 

Tien snorted at them, eyes locked on his book, “Men are not held to the same expectations as women. It’s rather simple. Did you get a cheese pizza by the way?” 

“Yes, all requests were fulfilled,” Raditz laughed and stood at the island across from Yamcha. “So you lift man?” 

“Yeah! Tien works at a gym some days and I lift about five days a week. I played ball in college but tore my labrum, so I ended up going the teacher route.” 

“Ayyyy I did a lot of rugby in college. Tien clearly lifts. His traps are massive. Same with his shoulders.” 

“He’s my hulk,” Yamcha said playfully with a wink and Raditz laughed. 

Tien blushed, tugging his beanie over his blushed ears. “I lift a bit,” he mumbled quietly. 

Puar walked right up to Raditz smiling. He leaned down and she pressed several kisses to his lips in a fit of giggles. “Hey baby, I missed you,” she smiled and Tien crinkled his nose which made Yamcha snort with laughter. 

“I missed you mami,” he said rubbing his hand down her back and pulling her in. 

Tien walked by the pair and looked at Yamcha, “I’ll take the beer after all.” Yamcha threw his head back and laughed giving his boyfriend a lusty look. 

Raditz had only played the game a handful of times along with the rest of the group. Tien, on the other hand, seemed to be an expert and Raditz had accepted that there was no way he was going to win. Puar had suckered too many trades out of him and he was at five points and nowhere near the largest army or longest road. 

Yamcha clear had a victory point as he had a development card sitting since early in the game. Yamcha had not been as lucky getting any good trades out of his boyfriend, despite his attempts. 

“Sheep for wheat?” Tien asked flashing the green card. Raditz jolted his hand out and put a card out face down. He wore the biggest shit-eating grin. Tien traded with him and stared critically down at the card. “But this is a sheep.” 

Raditz burst into laughter and Puar rolled her sparkling eyes, “Seriously babe again?” 

“Why would you do that?” Tien asked he felt like he was missing the joke. A sheep for a sheep was just careless, right? “Did you miss hear me?” 

“It’s just something retarded to do,” Raditz laughed and Tien’s face fell. Yamcha immediately looked over to his boyfriend which seemed to alert Puar, who was trying to nug Raditz to stop. Tien tossed his cards down and bolted to his shared bedroom with Yamcha, slamming the door behind him. 

Raditz’s laughter died down and confusion set in, “What’s wrong? I can trade him the wheat it’s not a big deal.” Raditz said semi-defensively. 

“It’s not that man, Tien really doesn’t like that word. You didn’t know so it’s okay but...he had been picked on a lot throughout the years. I’ll be back, I got check in on him,” Yamcha said gently and retreated to their bedroom. 

“Why would it bug him?” 

Puar sighed, looking up at her boyfriend, “I probably shouldn’t tell you, baby, because it’s not my story but Tien just told me.” 

“Told you what? That he hates the word retarded?” Raditz scoffed and dragged the box of pizza closer. 

“Baby he’s on the spectrum and his family hasn’t been very supportive. He got picked on a lot growing up and his parents never really helped him. They just wanted him to be different.” 

Raditz paused his chewing and something hit him. "Shit. I feel horrible. Kakarot used to get made fun of all the time in school and it turns out it was something deeper. My momma just always said he was spirited or squirrely..." 

Silence settled and he broke it, "I am going to try and apologize." 

"I don't know if that's a good idea when Tien is mad he can be kinda scary." 

Raditz got up and stretched, "I was being an insensitive asshole so I gotta do what's right baby. I'll be back." he teased and she shook her head. 

He opened the door after knocking a little. Yamcha was rubbing Tien's back who was holding his head in his hands. "Hey can I just apologize dude?" he asked and Tien barely lifted his head, but Yamcha nodded. 

"Listen I wasn't talking about you but I should've watched my words. I'm really sorry. And if you want to still play I would really like to get to know you guys better. Puar means the world to me and I know y'all mean a lot to her." 

Tien seemed to be listening and nodded gently, "Okay."

...

This was their third "date" that was a run or another physical activity and by the time they were done sweating they were both exhausted and ended up going home. 

Goku was certainly sweet and she didn't think he meant to continue this awkward friend, not friend romantic dance. But it had. And Chichi was done waiting for Goku to change it. 

She had convinced him to try and go on a walk but he had insisted on getting a few laps in. "Goku," she said through labored breaths. 

He slowed down and looked at her, "What?" And for once in his life, the world slowed around Goku as Chichi pressed her lips to his. Her lips were soft and the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears. Her lips separated from his slowly and she got off her tiptoes. 

"Let's get something to eat," she said with a blushing smile and tugged on his hand. Goku blinked a little and rubbed the back of his neck following her lead. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end of the holidays!!! Let me know what you think!

Following Thanksgiving Tien's anxiety was at an all-time high. And there was little that Yamcha could do to help him. 

Tien spent more time in their room crying and laying down. Yamcha would offer to rub his back and it didn't seem like the storm was gonna let up any time soon. So Christmas with their families was CANCELLED. Yamcha was sure he would hear all about that later. 

On top of it, Tien had been let go from one of the gyms he taught at. And asked not to return. The way Tien described the altercation seemed petty of his boss but still, it left Tien very upset. It was a cruel reminder that he didn't 'get' a lot of social norms and that most people weren't willing to explain. 

Yamcha kissed him gently and Tien pulled him down, tangling his thick fingers in Yamcha's hair. "I just can't be normal," Tien mumbled through some silent tears. "I don't wanna be different." 

Yancha continued rubbing his boyfriend's arm, facing him. He was aiming to soothe him so he picked his words carefully, "It's okay to be different. I am literally an outcast in my family." Probably safer to use his own experiences then pretend to understand what Tien was going through. As much as Yamcha loved Tien, he couldn't imagine the pain his boyfriend had been through.

Yamcha kissed Tien jaw and hoped his boyfriend would be okay with comparing the two scenarios. "How?" Tien asked genuinely and it made Yamcha smile.

"Babe I am my mom's bastard kid with someone else. She was with Beerus when she got pregnant with me. And I am literally the only not pale person in my family. Growing up everyone thought I was adopted. 'No my mom just cheated on my stepdad that's all' was way too awkward to say." 

"Is that why they had Puar right away?" Tien asked and the words began to pick at some old scars. 

"I mean I think so. Beerus sure as hell didn't wanna father me."

"Our childhoods are fucked up," Tien said matter-of-factly. 

Yamcha burst into laughter which caused his boyfriend to smile. "I love you, babe."

...

Chichi scrambled to throw the rest of the party together. She was new and wanted to have a good impression on her friends and fellow teachers and a holiday party couldn't be too much work. 

Bulma came over early with a very characteristically grumpy Vegeta. But as soon as she asked him to do some lifting with the heavy items in the trunk of her car, he had become helpful. "He is probably going to make a workout out of it," Bulma rolled her eyes. "By the way please don't get into a verbal argument with him over him bringing his own food." 

"Who brings their own food to a holiday party?!" Chichi exclaimed and hung some candy canes on a tree. "You know what  _ fine _ . Mister bodybuilder can eat his bland chicken." 

"Actually I got him to season it. Now it's lemon pepper," Bulma said proudly and Chichi snorted at her. "Listen I really like him. I mean Goku is quirky. And you can't get enough of him." Bulma teased her friend and Chichi's face flushed. "Have you guys slept together yet?" 

Thank god Chichi had just planted her feet on the floor because she stumbled back in shock at Bulma's bluntness, "Bulma what happens or doesn't happen in my bedroom is private." Vegeta opened the door for Goku who as soon as he shrugged his jacket off pressed a heated kiss to Chichi's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes as the pair made out and sneered. "Kakarot! Hurry it up, your woman wants lights on this damn house." 

"Oh you guys are totally getting it.," Bulma commented with a low chuckled and her boyfriend rolled his eyes. 

Goku hand brushed against her lower back as he pulled away, "See ya later babe." He smiled and jogged out after Vegeta. 

"It's amazing. Better than I could have ever imagined." 

"The sex?" 

Chichi smacked her friend's arm, "I'm talking about the relationship altogether." 

"That's a yes," Bulma sang and Chichi puffed out her cheeks in frustration. 

...

The party was in full swing and Yamcha had slinked off to chat with Raditz and Nappa. Tien was frustrated but Puar didn't seem the least bit bothered by her boyfriend socializing without her. Sure Tien had made some new friends but overall he relied pretty heavily on Yamcha. 

He tugged on the thin gloves on his hands, glancing over every few minutes, "Don't you want Raditz to hang out with you and not Nappa? I mean Launch is glued to him. Didn't they date?" Tien asked, clearly annoyed. 

Puar giggled, "You dated Launch and talk to her occasionally. I am trying to move past the whole exes thing. He's with  _ me _ now and she seems really happy with Nappa, they are buying a house together." 

Chichi set the plate of cookies she was holding down at the table and settled next to Tien. "What's got you all upset? I hope dinner is okay? I tried to set aside what you like." 

Tien sighed, he normally wouldn't express these feelings but Chichi had proven to be a good friend. Puar had been one of his only friends though she was his boyfriend's sister. But he was being eaten alive with anxiety. "I think Yamcha's going to break up with me," Tien said evenly. "He wouldn't that right?"

Chichi rubbed his arm and before she could answer Puar chimed in. "Oh no. He loves you, Tien. I think he's just enjoying having a guy to be around." Puar said gently. 

"I'm a guy Puar." 

"You know what I mean. Raditz and him like sports and stuff. You're like my Harry Potter fan buddy. Raditz is his football buddy. I mean you always hated it," She responded and Tien glared back, but let it go. It was the least of his concern right now. 

"Besides you are so good to him." Chichi drawled out the wine getting to her. 

"So? Yamcha and I almost broke up when we first started dating because he was mad at me and I had no clue. He said I love you and I didn't say it back for like a month because I wasn't sure I loved him and I was just being honest. And it became a huge big thing but I couldn't tell he was mad." Tien said defensively. 

"Well, what he do?" 

"He spent less time at home. Less yah know, intimacy. And he was just in a bad mood all the time."

"Classic man," Puar grumbled. 

"I'm a man." Tien reminded her again, rather harshly.

"What I think Puar means is that maybe you are going to need to try talking to him if you are worried. You guys have been together for several years." 

"Yah or I could ask Bulma." 

"Don't put her in that place, it would just be awkward." 

Tien raised an eyebrow, rather confused. "Why she has the most experience with Yamcha breakups. Makes perfect sense," he said making his way from the dining room to the patio. 

"This is going to be a disaster," Puar huffed. 

Chichi shrugged, "Bulma's happy. Maybe she won't be offended by it." 

"Yah but Vegeta will. He's a very protective boyfriend," she downed her drink. "Don't get me wrong Raditz is an amazing boyfriend. And I would never trade. I just...Raditz is so sweet that sometimes I wish he would be a little more not possessive but possessive. Maybe its the whole being IRL thing." 

"Ohhh you're his internet girlfriend," Chichi said with a bit of shock and nodded casually. "I knew you guys were together just not like the same person." 

"It's fine. And I am sure that Ray is just respecting my boundaries," she said with a playful eye roll. 

"Goku said he used to have quite the temper. Maybe he just doesn't want that to come out again?" 

"I have a hard time imagining the same man who takes me shopping for hours and to romcoms having an anger issue," Puar said and Chichi simply shrugged.

...

Vegeta was about ready to leave. He hated social gatherings almost as much as the individuals themselves. But Bulma straddling him and nipping at his neck was something he was always in the mood for, regardless of the setting. 

His lips were practically battling hers and he was about to suggest they take this back to his place when drama barreled in. "Bulma, when Yamcha was about to break up with you, what happened?" Tien asked, giving no care to the situation in front of him. 

Bulma pulled up her dress at the bust line and cleared her throat, "Ummm that was ages ago Tien." Vegeta rested his head back in annoyance. Why now?

"Well, clearly you remember since you used to talk about it all the time. And not that long ago, Bulma," he said bitterly. 

Vegeta lifted himself off the couch and Bulma pushed him back by his chest. He looked up at her and she gave him a look that said 'enough'. Bulma turned her attention back to Tien, "Listen we are leaving soon but I don't think Yamcha is thinking about breaking up with you. If that's what you are worried about." 

"We will be leaving now." Vegeta helped her get her coat on and led her out of the backyard when they reach his car he stopped and let go of her hand. "What did he mean?" 

"I mean he's clearly worried Yamcha is going to break up with him. I am not up to date on their romantic issues and as you know I hardly hang out with Yamcha as much as I used to." Bulma said getting in on the passenger side. 

Vegeta tensed, getting in the car and slamming his door shut. His jaw was locked into place and Bulma glanced over when he hadn't started the car yet. "What's wrong?" 

"I meant the whole 'not that long ago' comment. What did he mean by it?" 

Bulma groaned and reached out to massage his knuckled with her thumb, "Before this school year and like us becoming a thing, maybe Tien thought I was still hung up on Yamcha." 

"Were you?" Vegeta asked and looked down at her critically. 

Bulma chewed her lip and took a deep breath, "Maybe I missed what we used to have or could've had. But I swear on everything I have...that feeling isn't here anymore. I only want to be with you."

Vegeta gripped the wheel tighter and sighed, "Okay." 

"Okay?" she asked and tilted her head. 

Vegeta threw his hands up, "Well it has to be right? It has to be okay because we are okay. And so everything is just Ay-okay." His tone was rather aggressive, laced with jealousy, and adorable. 

Bulma snorted in laughter and gripped his chin, pulling him over for a kiss, "You are a drama king." 

"So you finally acknowledge my title," he smirked. She smacked his thigh and gave it a tight squeeze. "My queen."

...

Goku kept shooting Krillin a thumbs up across the room and Krillin thought he would surely burst into flames. Awkwardly hanging mistletoe up in every doorway was not how he wanted to get Lazuli's attention, so he told himself. Goku seemed to have other ideas as he took every opportunity to block Krillin from leaving and call Lazuli over. 

She hadn't batted an eye and for some reason it made his chest ache. He knew they were just friends but maybe a tiny part of him hoped that there was more to it. That somewhere deep down inside she had feelings for him. 

Everyone else had seemed to be either hitting the bar hard or basking in their own romances. ChiChi was hosting the event and already had forgotten that detail as she places several kisses to Goku's lips and ignored Krillin's questions about there being more shrimp. 

He tried hanging out with Piccolo because the taller man seemed to be unenthused about Chichi's budding romance. Maybe they could comfort each other? After all, both of their best friends were playing tonsil hockey in the corner. But that was quickly squashed when Piccolo's friend or boyfriend picked him up. Krillin wasn't sure, he knew nothing about the man.

Krillin drug his feet to the kitchen and almost bumped into Lazuli in the doorway. She looked gorgeous like she always did. But the knee-high boots and form-fitting sweater dress was very...enticing. She let out a laugh and he stepped to the side. 

"Don't leave her hanging shorty," Lapis barked at him and Tights rolled her eyes, sipping from her wine glass. "Is he deaf?" Lapis muttered to his girlfriend who found his drunken state rather entertaining considering how quiet and reserved Lapis normally was. Tights gestured up with her glass, locking eyes with Krillin. 

Krillin looked above him to see some mistletoe taped haphazardly to the doorway and he could hear Goku snicker behind him. "I uh...it's o-okay. Yeah, know-"

And then it happened. Lazuli leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. A kiss that singed his kiss and made his heart race and felt like an eternity. Her lips left his cheek and she walked by confidently, her shoulders were thrown back in self-assurance. 

Krillin hadn't had many drinks but he suddenly felt like the world was spinning on its axis. What did it mean? Was she messing with him? Did she actually kiss him? Was it just the mistletoe? He touched the place her lips once were finding traces of deep red lipstick on his fingers. But he left it there. Her gift to him right?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute LOL but here is my first non-holiday chapter in a while! I appreciate anyone following this story and I hope to have some end in sight soon.

Vegeta sighed, holding the phone to his cheek. He had just finished a late-night workout at the gym and had hardly expected a call from his mom. 

When he got on the scale this morning he was ready to go run ten miles in a sweatsuit. The holidays always did this. Fucked with his weight and his mindset. But he supposed he wasn't the only one feeling the pressure of the holiday season. He met Bulma's family at a chill Christmas Eve party and they spent the rest of the holiday separate. 

She had her nephew and he had his. There was no reason to force themselves to pick or be saddled with the other's family. They had only been dating a few months. 

It was way too late and Bulma had even attended the 24-hour gym with him. He knew she hated it. Hated physical exertion...other than one kind, his cheeks heated up at the thought. 

He was hoping to get some cardio in but instead of metal music blaring in his ears his mother's soft voice was sniffling. “What do you mean dad is in the hospital? Is everything okay?... Fine, but you're telling me.” 

Bulma finished her last set and grabbed his hand, “Everything okay?” She was good at that, knowing when he needed affection or comfort. He would never ask for it of course. 

“My dad is in the hospital, it’s probably nothing big,” he stated with a sigh, rolling up the sleeves on his workout shirt. 

“I can go with,” she said decidedly. "I mean I planned on staying the night at your place anyway." 

"I don't want you getting dragged into the drama." 

"I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me," she teased, squeezing his bicep. He rolled his eyes but secretly was relieved. It was better with her. The nagging insecurity. The wretched family issues. His life was better with Bulma in it. 

...

Yamcha looked into the glass case, chewing his bottom lip. “Listen please be discreet. As discreet as a man who is over six feet tall can be. I don’t want Tien getting any hints he hates surprises but if it’s personal I think he will be okay, but I want photos.” 

Raditz nodded, “You got it. Discreet...Do you think Tien has a clue that you are about to propose? Does my girlfriend know?” 

"No...just you. Puar is awful at keeping secrets. She gets all giddy and excited. I'd tell Buls but we have been kinda distant lately. But I mean Vegeta kinda hates me sooo." 

Raditz shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Doubt it. Vegeta doesn't really give much thought to anyone. Well except Bulma I guess." 

"Tien disagrees. But it wasn't until recently that Tien told me how much he hated science camp. I thought things were fun back then." 

"Eh. I was too lazy to do shit like that. But I wouldn't know. Vegeta never talks about the past and we have been best friends since second grade. You can't pry shit out of him. Unless he's had a few too many drinks."

"And then what?" 

"And then you realize just how much he hates himself. So pretty human in reality." 

"Oof, but true."

…

_ Krillin shook his head as he sipped from the thermos that contained his source and semblance of life. It tasted different today, bitter and disorienting. He found himself feeling dizzy and his cheeks heating up at the mere sight of his lab partner.  _

_ Lazuli Gero had always terrified him.  _

_ She was rude and abrasive and smokin' hot? He wasn't sure where this is coming from but he suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he squirmed in his seat in his earth science class. Dark eyeliner rimmed her icy blue eyes and her bangs covered about half her face.  _

_ Krillin chewed his chapped lips and tugged on his beanie. Surely she hadn't caught him staring? She never liked him so he sure hoped not. And he wasn't sure why? Lazuli and Krillin liked all the same bands. She even skated just like him and she was damn good.  _

_ He was kind of an odd guy. Physically and socially so there was that. Well, and his best friend was Goku Son, the same guy known for always having a pudding cup open and wearing an orange tracksuit every day. So he supposed that mattered in high school.  _

_ And Krillin was acutely aware that by all stereotypical means...he was unattractive. And Lazuli Gero was at least a nine in his book. And based off of the stupid rating paper he participated in at least several other guys thought so too.  _

_ "Class is over," a sharp, monotone voice said, without looking at him. She crinkled her nose at him and he wasn't sure why.  _

_ The sweet sickly coffee wasn't cooling him over or heating him up, he just felt...uncomfortable. "Oh uh, thanks Lazuli."  _

_ "Yeah, you might want to keep a lid on whatever your drinking."  _

_ "It's just coffee and the creamer my grandpa uses."  _

_ "Uh-huh," she said dryly. "Later shorty." And then he caught something he hadn't expected. Lazuli smiled at him, maybe more because she teased him but he could hear his heart in his ears.  _

_ By lunchtime, Krillin wasn't feeling any better. He had finished his large coffee and couldn't keep his eyes off Lazuli. He suddenly felt sick and he wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. Lazuli kept avoiding his gaze and he couldn't blame her, he felt about as pathetic as he looked.  _

_ When she got up to throw away her trash a football player at a nearby table grabbed her ass and she froze. Krillin's feet seemed to move on his own, his cheeks were red as can be. Before he knew it his fist had connected with the beefy football player's jaw.  _

_ Krillin shook out his fist and looked at Lazuli, "You okay?" He asked and suddenly felt a bit sick. She nodded and whispered a quiet thank you before running off to the bathroom, tears rimming her eyes.  _

_ Krillin felt his stomach turn and he didn't make it to the trash can before emptying his stomach right next to the football player holding his bloodied nose.  _

_ Kahlua wasn't creamer.  _


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have been very busy but here is an update! I hope you enjoy!

He was just about to rub the sleep from his eyes and reach for the source of the noise disturbing his sleep when Maron rolled over and plopped his phone down on his bare chest. He recognized the ringtone right away. Only one person on his phone had a personal ringtone. Krillin dragged himself out of plush pink covered bed. When he was seeing Maron he was staying at her place rather than his own. 

Lazuli wasn’t his girlfriend. She wasn't anything but his friend. They weren’t romantic in any capacity but for some reason, he felt like hiding how he was spending his nights alone. Maybe it was an embarrassment? Or something else entirely. Maron was fun but she had no respect for Krillin in any capacity, though he swore it didn’t bother him. 

And maybe he knew Lazuli would point out the obvious or at least look down on him for his life choices. Maybe he was beginning to regret them himself. He answered the phone, setting himself on the couch, “Sup Zu?” 

He rubbed his hand over his face, but her voice was like cold water hitting him. “I am so sorry I am waking you up at this hour but can you pick me up? I was out and our car broke down. I could uber if not--”

“Yeah, I’ll come to get yah. Text me where you're at,” he said and nodded to himself. He bit on his lip. As far as he knew she wasn’t seeing anyone and Lazuli basically invited him everywhere. When would she have time to meet someone? Let alone keep it from him. He could feel his frustration bubble up as he walked back to Maron’s room to get dressed. 

“Where are you going?” Maron huffed with a dramatic pout. Normally he would find it cute but lately her charm had been dying like her spell was fading. 

“Going to pick up a friend.” He stated it bluntly and continued dressing. 

“When will you be back?” she fluttered her eyes at him and Krillin let out a deep breath. 

“I don’t know? Whenever I guess. Whenever the mood strikes you Maron and you can’t find something or someone better," his tone was harsh, laced with poison and she flinched in response like she had been hit. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and guilt started to settle. He shouldn’t take it out on Maron. Just because he wasn’t willing to admit that Lazuli meant more didn’t mean he should throw cheap jabs. 

“Fine!” she sniffled and buried her face in her pillow. Krillin slipped on his sneakers and headed out the door. He hopped down the stairs, hands stuffed in his hoodie. He would’ve said yes regardless but he was quite curious to know who she was out with. 

Would he be tall? Would he be a big burly? What even was her type? He tortured himself the whole way there, parking in the venue lot. He got out and waved to Lazuli who was carrying her heels. She was wearing a bodysuit and high waisted jeans. Lapis followed behind her clearly pissed off. 

Krillin breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door for her, “Rough night?” 

“I had a blast, Lapis got into an argument over a parking space and the guy slashes his tires, all of them.” 

“I just replaced them,” Lapis muttered slamming the door. 

Lazuli snorted in laughter, something that made Krillin smile, “Well I have always said your road rage would be your downfall. Anyway thanks for picking us up. I know you would much rather be doing something else.” 

“You...what do you mean?” Krillin fumbled on his words and Lapis’s eyebrow arched at him. 

Lazuli hadn’t caught his confusion or didn’t seem phased by it, “Sleeping. I mean if I hadn’t planned on going to a Starset concert with my lesser half of a twin I would be sleeping.” 

“Well if you found a better half you wouldn’t need my sorry ass,” Lapis teased but when Krillin chuckled nervously Lapis set a glare on him.   
…

Vegeta hadn’t spoken to her the entire drive. And Bulma knew something was terribly wrong because Vegeta never let her drive his car or even hers. He would always put his hand out for keys. Something they initially fought over but she eventually conceded. He claimed she was a risk to society with how recklessly she drove but she was doing her best to make no errors. 

His family had asked her to stay in the waiting area and frankly, she was annoyed. It was clear that they didn’t consider her part of their family or at least accept that Vegeta wanted her there. She waited for an hour and when Vegeta came out she wasn’t going to point out that his nose was a bit pink or that he looked utterly disturbed, it wasn’t time for that. 

Then he asked her to drive and that was not a good sign. Then red flag number two, Vegeta told her to stop by a gas station and came out with a bag of what Bulma would call comfort food, but he would call junk. She had never seen Vegeta eat a breath mint so watching him eat a bag of skittles was disturbing. And with little care mind you, Bulma would be separately them by complimentary flavor. 

They hit a stoplight and Vegeta handed her a Twix. “He has fucking cancer,” Vegeta shook his head and snorted, “He’s known for months and didn’t tell us because it wasn’t a problem.” Vegeta finger quoted and stared up at the car ceiling. 

“I--I’m sorry,” she forced out. What else was she going to say? 

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t give my father cancer,” he bit out, digging through the bag. 

They were close to his apartment and she was grateful. “Obviously not but that sucks. And it sucks not to know.” She shrugged and pulled into his parking space at his place. 

“My mom said she thought it be best we didn’t know since it wasn’t serious. Well now it’s metastasized and it’s in his lungs so that’s a death sentence. And it doesn’t even make any fucking sense. My father has always been healthy. ALWAYS,” he emphasized. Bulma didn’t know what to say and let silence take over. "Life isn't fucking fair."

"No. It's not," she said and gave his hand a squeeze. Vegeta pulled her in for a kiss. It was odd for him to taste sweet but she smiled against his lips, "I know it doesn't directly help the situation but I am always going to be here for you." 

"It helps." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what yah think FAM!


End file.
